Broken Hearts and Wounded Souls
by SuperFreak85
Summary: When the boys go back to Bobby's house after killing the yelloweyed demon a girl from one of the Winchester's past shows up wanting to help. Will she be able to help them before time runs out for Dean and how does she know so much about the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

**Prologue**

Cash walked into the hospital as she attached a small badge to the pocket of a pair of purple scrubs she had bought earlier on in the day. Her dark brown hair billowed behind her as she made her way down the hall to the recovery area of the hospital. She knew he had already been there for a few days so Cash knew that's where he would be. As each room passed she peered through the small window in each room, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She stopped when she got to the fifth room on the right and peered in the window, her grey eyes gazing on who she had been looking for.

He was laying on the bed, his face banged up and his arm in a sling. He had a look of complete sadness on his face. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was crying, but she knew better, he never cried. She took in a long breath and then released it quickly. As the door opened, his head snapped in her direction and he stilled when he saw her.

"What took you so long," he said, letting his heavy head fall back on the pillows.

"You know I had to find you first," Cash said walking up to the bed. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes, but she held back the sting. It was no time to cry.

"How are you feeling John?" She asked, looking down at him. His eyes shifted to her and he let out a small smile.

"I've been better that's for sure. You just missed the fight I had with Sammy."

"John, I..." she started, but couldn't finish. He reached over and grabbed her small hand and held it in his.

"I'm okay," John said trying to reassure his young friend. She gave a weak smile.

"Did you find it? Did you find the gun?" Cash asked. She really didn't want to push the issue at the moment, but the last time she had seen him was right before he went to meet up with his sons and get the colt that would kill the yellow eyed demon.

"No," John said just above a whisper. Cash just shook her head and looked away for a moment. All Cash felt was disappointment and fear.

"How are Sam and Dean?" Cash asked as she looked back over at John. She had never met Sammy, but she felt like she knew him, as much as the other two talked about him.

"Sammy's fine," John said before he got a dark look in his eyes.

"What," She asked worried.

"Dean, he's... they don't know if he's going to make it." John said. Cash felt her chest tighten and the look on John's face only made her fear grow.

"Don't you do anything stupid John, promise me you won't," Cash pleaded.

"I wont," John said, giving her hand a little squeeze. He smiled a reassuring smile, but it didn't work like it usually did. Since Cash had met John he had been able to reassure her, make her unafraid and think that the things that they did were for the greater good. That what they did mattered, and she believed him every other time he had done it, but not this time. She knew deep down that this time was different.

Cash stood in the doorway, looking in at Dean's motionless body hooked up to so many machines. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like heaving and releasing all the emotion she had building up inside her at that moment out. It was almost unbearable to see him that way. A stray tear tickled her pale face and she wiped it away with surprise. She didn't remember when she started crying. She took a step further into the room, but she couldn't get any closer to the bed. She wanted to walk over to the bed and grab his hand in hers and kiss his eyelids, like she remembered doing on many prior occasions as he slept. That was a few years ago, but she had always held onto that feeling that he made her feel whenever he was around her.

"Dean," Cash whispered again, "I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing, but she felt that she needed to. For past things and things that would never happen for him, or her. She felt a breeze at the back of her neck and stiffened. Then she heard it. Her name being whispered in her ear, like it was carried on a far away wind. It sounded like Dean and she found her grey eyes darting back over to him, her gaze earlier falling to the floor.

"Don't give up Winchester, your stronger than this," Cash whispered as if he would be able to hear her better if she whispered. She let a tear fall onto the white linoleum floor before she took off a small black and brown beaded bracelet she had got awhile back, on the small table beside the door. She grabbed a piece of paper and reached into the breast pocket of her scrub and wrote _for Dean_ on it, placing it next to the bracelet. Cash took one last look at Dean over her shoulder and exited the room. Cash walked out of the hospital in a numb state. She didn't hear the ambulance sirens going off around her, the cold air nipping at her cheeks, or the tears running down her face. All Cash could feel was the emptiness in her chest growing, threatening to overtake her very being.

Authors Note: So what do think? Is it good or bad? Feedback will be appreciated very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter One:

Cash leaned against the beat up headboard of another hotel bed. Her left leg was curled up to her chest and her right was stretched out in front of her on the lumpy bed. She was resting her arm on her knee, a beer dangling from her hand. Her grey eyes glanced anxiously over at her small black phone that was laying motionless on the bedside table. The bedside lamp offered little light in her room, but she didn't mind the darkness, not anymore. She took the last swig from her beer and tossed the bottle on the hotel room's floor. She had been waiting for hours to hear anything from Bobby. The last time she had talked to him, Dean and Sam had just shown up at his house. It had been about twelve hours ago and she was way past antsy.

She checked out the time on her small red watch and let out a sigh. A shrill echoed around the room and Cash quickly reached for her phone. She didn't even see who it was, she just picked it up.

"Yeah," Cash said with urgency in her voice.

"Cash, it's Bobby."

"About fucking time. I was out of my mind."

"Something bad has happened," Bobby said, panic was evident in his tone.

"What is it, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah were fine. Can you be at my house by sun up?"

"Yeah, but why not the Roadhouse? We always meet there." There was a pause before Bobby finally spoke.

"The roadhouse was burned down."

"What! Are Ash and Ellen okay?"

"Ellen's with us, but Ash didn't make it. I'm sorry Cash." Cash ran a hand over her face before she threw the bedside lamp across the room. It shattered when it connected with the wall, littering the brown carpet with white.

"I'll be there in the morning," Cash said before she hung up. She sat on the edge of the bed and let her head fall into her hands. Tears were hot in her eyes.

"Fuck!" she screamed. Ash was the closest thing she had ever had to a brother, she had known him since she was a little girl, and now he was gone. Just like her father, her mother, John, and now Ash too.

Cash stood up quickly and grabbed her two black duffle bags from under the bed. She grabbed the things she had in the bathroom and threw them into the duffle with her clothes and grabbed the knife from under her pillow and threw it in the other duffle that had her weapons. She swiped the keys to her black Jeep truck and headed out the door. Throwing the duffles into the back, she cranked the engine and tore down the highway towards Bobby's house. She couldn't get there fast enough.

When Bobby heard loud knocking at his front door, he knew who it was and got up quickly. Cash was standing at his door. She was wearing an old Boston Red Sox hat of her fathers and her dark brown hair was in a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her red tank top looked slightly dirty and her pants were ripped at the knees, blood stains apparent on the light denim. The knuckles of her right hand were bloody and bruised from what Bobby guessed, hitting the dashboard of her truck. A black hooded sweatshirt hung from her left fist and her eyes were rimmed red.

"Hey Bobby," She said before she threw herself into a hug. His gripped tightened around her and hers around him.

"It's okay," he said into her neck. Cash just shook her head. Bobby felt hot tears on his shoulder and felt her grip on him tighten. When she finally released him he held her at arms length, looking her over. She was paler than the last time he had seen her and she had dark circles under her eyes. She gave a smile, her chapped lips spreading to the brink of bleeding. He wiped away the tears, making her finally let out the breath she had been holding.

"Where is everyone?" Cash finally asked.

"There in the kitchen," Bobby responded as his old blue eyes looked over the younger woman one last time. The first person that noticed her walk in was Ellen. They met in a fierce hug and then Ellen stepped back from her.

"Oh... I... am I ever glad to see you," Ellen said with a laugh and a smile. Ellen gave Cash one last embrace before finally letting go of her.

"Same here Ellen," Cash said. She felt a pang in her heart when thoughts of Ash ran through her mind. There had never been a time where you saw Ellen without Ash or vice versa. Cash felt eyes boring into her, questioning her and when she looked into those brown eyes her breath caught. He resembled John. She had seen a picture of him, but the picture didn't capture enough. He was definitely cut from the same cloth as John Winchester.

"You must be Sam," Cash said, turning fully towards him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking to the others in the room for answers. Cash chuckled. It figured that she had never been mentioned in any conversation, it always made her feel like she was some secret that had to be kept. She never understood it.

"I'm Cash. I was a friend of your fathers," Cash said with a weak smile, "and your brothers." Sam's head snapped over to Dean who was standing in the far corner of the kitchen, watching everything from his spot in the room.

"No one ever mentioned you."

"Well as I recall, once you and your brother met up you've been a bit busy. He probably didn't have the..."

"Wait," Sam said, "I saw you at the hospital after the accident. You were leaving... you are the one that left the..." Sam went to finish, but Cash cut him off.

"Yeah that was me." She said quickly. There was an odd moment of silence that surrounded the five and Cash let out a huff before she headed outside.

"It was nice seeing you to Dean. I'll be outside if you need me Bobby," Cash said throwing a discarded bottle cap in Deans direction. The cap hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. His jaw clenched as his hazel gaze went to the floor.

The minute that Dean saw Cash walk into the kitchen he wanted to grab her and never let go. It had been to long since he had seen her, and the last time that he did they did not part on the best of terms. She had wanted to go with him to California to get Sam, but he told her no. Dean knew that Cash had wanted to find John as much as she did, but he didn't want her to come. His hand went to the bracelet that she had left for him and he twirled it around on his wrist. When he had woken up in the hospital all those months ago, he knew it was from her. He could never forget that bracelet and the memories that went along with it.

"You know her Dean?" Sam asked as he approached his brother.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Not now Sammy," Dean said as he pushed himself off the wall, grabbed a water bottle off the counter, and headed towards the front door. When Dean made it to the front door he looked out the dirty screen and watched as Cash swung herself back and forth on Bobby's old porch swing. He had seen her doing that very same thing many times before. The screen door let out a creak when he opened it and his footfalls sounded louder at that moment than they ever had in his whole life, so did Cash's sigh.

"Here," Dean said as he sat down beside her. He offered Cash the bottle and her bruised hand reached out and took it from his grasp.

"Thanks. You could always tell when I really needed a drink." Cash said before she took her first sip. Water had never tasted sweeter.

"Your chapped lips give it away, anyone would be able to tell," Dean responded. He leaned back against the back of the swing and rested one of his arms behind Cash as he looked out at the rising sun. Cash's eyes were downcast, looking at the old porch floor. The wood was dusty and stained. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean wipe his hand on the pant of his dark denim jeans.

"Bobby said that there was bad news," Cash finally said.

"Yeah," Dean said quietly.

"Well what is it? What happened Dean? Did all hell brake loose and the demon is wreaking havoc on the world?"

"Well not all of hell escaped. We figured about 200 demons got out."

"What about the demon?"

"I killed him?"

"What!" Cash asked as she snapped her head in Deans direction. Dean looked over at her and smiled.

"Finally got the son of a bitch," Dean said with a smirk.

"How? He had the gun."

"Lets just say that it came into my possession at the last minute... literally." Dean said then paused, "I saw my dad to, he helped. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten the gun and I would be dead." Cash's eyes got glassy when she heard that. John got out of hell and saved his boys. She smiled before she looked back down at the porch. Dean watched Cash as she struggled to keep her tears back.

"Cash," Dean started, getting her attention, her grey eyes staring intently at him. Dean knew he need to tell her about the deal that he had made with the demon at the crossroads, but when he looked at her it hurt him to much, he just couldn't tell her. He knew it would be a mistake, but he just couldn't do it, "I'm glad you're here." Cash just smiled at him.

"So am I."

The sound of the screen door opening made the two look over, seeing Sam come out. He didn't look over at them, he just looked towards the horizon. The golden glow of the sunrise cast a warm glow across his face, making the sadness in his face more evident. His brown eyes were swimming in hurt, but he suppressed the feeling before he looked over at Cash and his brother.

"So what's the plan?" he asked with a sigh. He was antsy to get to work, he only had a year to fix things.

"We hunt and hope that we run into some of those demons. Keep track of where we find them and see if some sort of pattern or region that they like to be shows up. Bobby and Ellen can keep track of the ones we find and where we find them. They can also see if they can pick up any trails on where more might be hiding out," Dean said standing up from the swing, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sounds good," Sam said, before he looked over at Cash.

"So what about you?"

"What do you think. I'm coming with you guys. I always had a fondness for deporting demons back to hell."

"Well get your stuff we leave in ten minutes," Dean said as he pointed his thumb towards his car.

"Already have it in your trunk... So im ready when you are Winchester," Cash said, standing up. Dean gave a smile as he watched her. He watched her turn from the vulnerable Cash, to the hunter that she was, her eyes became a steely grey instead of a soft grey.

"Alright then," Dean said before he went back into the house to talk with Bobby and Ellen.

Bobby and Ellen stood on the porch and watched as Dean, Sam and Cash threw the rest of their supplies into the trunk of the impala. Dean gave a wave before he got into the driver's seat and Cash looked back at Ellen and Bobby. She gave a warm smile before she turned around to get into the car.

"Cash," Bobby said suddenly. Cash stopped and turned to face the man that was like a father to her. He threw her something and she caught it easily. When she opened her hand she saw a gold holy trinity necklace that Bobby had always worn around his neck since she knew him. Her head snapped up towards him and he smiled.

"I want you to have it," He said.

"I can't," Cash said, looking down at the necklace again.

"Yes you can. You wear that at all times." She nodded her head at him before she went to get into the car again.

"Cash," Bobby said again. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, her grey eyes waiting.

"Be careful." Bobby said, making Cash smirk.

"I always am," She said and then finally got into the back of the impala. She looked down at the necklace and heard the passenger door close as Sam got in. She didn't even have to unclasp the necklace, she just slipped it over her head and smiled as she held the trinity in her hand for a moment before she let it drop onto her chest. The impala sped out of the driveway, it's tires squealing once they made contact with the paved road. Metallica filled the car and assaulted Cash's ears. It brought back memories from when things weren't so complicated. Sure there was always some complication, but back then... she couldn't even think about it, it just made her heart hurt to much; and if she had learned anything from being a hunter, it was to not let you emotions run you because that just made you make stupid mistakes and could cost someone their life. Mistakes always seemed to carry a heavy price in the hunting business and Cash knew that all to well. They drove for hours without stopping. Sam was doing research on his laptop and Dean just drove in silence. Every now and then Cash would catch his hazel gaze looking at her through the rear view mirror, but she just kept her eyes on the blur of the wilderness as they drove by. When they finally did stop at a diner for food Cash felt like kissing the pavement. She hadn't been on that much of an uncomfortable ride in a long while. Cash followed the boys up to the entrance of the diner, quickly grabbing a newspaper from a stand.

"How many?" A blonde woman asked as she walked up to the small group. Cash looked up from her paper when she heard the woman speaking to them. The blonde was chewing obnoxiously on a piece of gum and eyed Sam with hunger as she waited for an answer.

"Three," Sam said politely to the woman, making her smile. As they followed her to their table Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed towards the waitresses backside. He received a slight shove from Sam and Cash rolled her eyes.

"Would you boys like anything to drink?" the waitress asked, ignoring Cash. Cash just kept looking down at the newspaper paying no attention the waitresses rude behavior.

"I'll have a coffee," Sam said with a smile.

"I'll have a coffee also and the lady will have a large cranberry juice," Dean said with a smile. The waitress quickly wrote it down and walked away, not even throwing a glance in Cash's direction. A smirk found it's way to Cash's face when she heard Dean order her drink for her. He always used to do it.

"You remembered my favorite drink," Cash said, leaning back against the booth seat. She had circled something in the paper, but decided not to say anything yet.

"How could I forget, you and my dad were the only ones that ever drank cranberry juice."

"Your dad always did have good taste." John was actually the one that had got her into the drink in the first place. Sam eyed the circled article in the paper, but didn't reach out for it. Cash leaned forward and pushed the paper towards him. She had circled a group of police calls that had happened over the weekend. There had been calls coming from an abandoned house all weekend. It was a woman asking for help and after the forth call, the cops thinking the calls phoney of course, sent an officer over to see if it was kids playing a trick. Sam looked down the paper more to an obituary that Cash had circled.

"Lt. Greg Meyers of the local police was found dead at 1514 Merrick Ln. at four thirty in the afternoon. He died from what appeared to be trauma to the neck." Sam read.

"The calls and the death are linked. Thought we could go to the morgue and check out the body and then go to the local library and see if anything similar has happened in that house before," Cash suggested.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," Sam said, looking over at Cash and giving her the first smile since he met her.

"Good idea," Dean said taking a sip from his coffee that had finally come, "but first we get a hotel room because Cash you need to take a shower, I can smell you from here." Cash lifted up her arm and smelt her armpit.

"Ugh.. Your right," She said crunching up her nose.

When the trio made it to their hotel room Cash quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. Dean sat down on the bed next to Cash's open duffle and had to squash the urge to shift through her stuff. He had a feeling that his favorite grey hoodie was probably in her bag somewhere. Sam sat down quietly on the open bed and opened his laptop. He could hear the shower running and cast a glance over at his brother who was trying to look into Cash's bag without being noticed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, startling Dean.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly as he looked over at his brother quickly, but Sam just raised his brow.

"Yeah, whatever Dean." Sam said as he went back to his computer, but stopped as he remembered the question that he had been wanting to ask Dean for awhile.

"So how do you know her Dean?"

"I met her right after you left for college. It was actually when I first met Bobby."

"How does she know Bobby?"

"He helped raise her since she was five. Her father died on a hunt when she was five and her mother was a friend of Bobby's so her Mom ended up staying with Bobby after that. He's kind of like a dad to her." Dean said scratching his neck.

"Her mom knew about the supernatural?"

"Yeah her mom was a hunter too. Cash comes from a long line of hunters, like way back. You know the stories about Van Hel..." Dean started, but was cut off by a loud curse that came from the bathroom.

"Dean!" Cash yelled loudly.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Uh... I forgot to get underwear, can you get me some out of my bag?" Cash asked sounding slightly embarrassed. Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Dean dive into her duffle and pull out a pair of underwear. They were a pair of black hipster panties.

"I always liked these," Dean mumbled to himself as he got up and headed for the bathroom. He gave a light knock and the door opened and Cash quickly grabbed them from Dean.

"Well today is a day of favorites," Cash said to herself. She quickly came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, making her grey eyes more noticeable. She was wearing a black Billy Idol shirt with dark denim jeans that had holes in the knees. She grabbed her black converses and slipped them on.

"Let's go see some dead people," Cash said with a smile as she pulled a lab coat out of her bag that already had a name tag hanging off it, and headed for the door. Sam looked taken aback for a moment, but he received a shove from behind. Dean was smiling as he watched Cash walk out the door.

"Is she always like this?" Sam asked his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... She just seems like she's always prepared and ready..."

"For a fight? Yeah, she is. I would be lying if I said that she didn't teach me a thing or two in the scam department. Who do you think introduced me and Dad to the whole fake badges and stuff?" Sam just pointed at Cash as she climbed into the back of the Impala.

"That's right," Dean said with a bigger smile on his face.

"Are we going or what!" Cash exclaimed from the backseat.

"Yeah, were coming!" Dean yelled back as the smile on his face faded.

Authors note: please review. i love the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter two:

"Well that was easier than I thought," Cash said as she walked into the morgue. Her grey eyes looked down at the yellow post-it that the secretary had given them when they walked in. 12 was scribbled across the post-it in red sharpie ink. Cash looked up at the wall lined with the human refrigerators, as Cash liked to call them, and saw the number on the last one in the second row.

"There it is," she said as she reached out for the handle. The handle was cool to the touch and she quickly pulled the door open. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a pair of white latex gloves.

"Well you come prepared," Dean said.

"What you don't bring gloves?" Cash asked as she furrowed her dark eyebrows.

"Well we don't usually touch them," Sam said, gulping as Cash pulled the white sheet back from the body, exposing its face and neck.

"Don't worry, I wont make you touch it," Cash smiled up at Sam before she looked back to the body. The neck was ripped open savagely, like he had been attacked by a wild animal. Cash's eyes grew wide. She hadn't seen a wound like that in a long time.

"Werewolf?" Sam asked as he watched Cash stick her fingers into the wound. Dean made a face at her before he pulled the sheet back a little more, exposing the chest. There was no wound showing that the heart was missing.

"Nope, not a werewolf," Dean said. He made a disgusted face as Cash opened the wound wider on the body's neck.

"Vampire," Cash said as she pulled out a fang that had broken off in the man's neck.

"A vampire? They don't mutilate like that, do they?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sometime's they do. Look where the neck is ripped away. It's right where the jugular is, a typical place to feed from because it is one of the biggest veins in the body," Cash responded.

"We ran into some vampire's awhile back, but I don't remember anything like this," Sam said.

"They were probably half-breeds, or as people like to call them, turned vampires. They were human once, had a conscience, knew what right and wrong was. Half-breeds tend to focus more on their sexual animal instinct, feeding just keeps them alive, that's why you see half-breeds in big families. They like to turn people and have them as part of their family, the companionship of others is what they want. Humans tend to want sex over anything else and when one is turned that sexual urge spikes beyond belief," Cash explained.

"So your saying that there are actually born vampires?" Dean said.

"Yes, pure bloods. They are vicious and animalistic. They don't have a grasp of wrong or right and they strive to feed. That's all they care about. They will feed when they have no need. They attack and kill without mercy, especially young ones that are coming into adulthood. They can't control their rage yet so this tends to happen," Cash said as she pointed down to the neck of the body.

"Are they usually in big groups?" Sam asked.

"Usually they will travel in fours when they are adolescents. Once they find their life partner it's only the two."

"Great," Dean said, rubbing his forehead.

"How do you know so much?" Sam asked.

"Vampire's was always a specialty of my family. My great grandfather Gabriel had a journal full of stuff on vampires."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, I have it," Cash said, shaking her head. "Why did my first hunt with you have to be vampires."

Cash sat quietly in the hotel room chair. She had her head resting in her hands as she flipped through the pages of her great grandfathers journal. There was so much information, she didn't even know where to start. She let out a heavy sigh and her gaze went over to Dean. He had fallen asleep watching television. He was propped against the head board and his heavy head was hanging slightly to the right side. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. A quiet snore was coming from him as his chest rose and fell with every breath. Cash could remember when she would hear his soft snoring in her ear as she tried to sleep. A longing feeling gripped at Cash's stomach and she quickly stood to go outside and get some air. She needed a quick break from the daunting journal and Dean.

When she walked outside, she looked down at the ground. It was getting dark and she knew that time was running out. The vampires would strike again soon and she was still clueless on how to approach the situation. She heard the shuffling of feet approaching her and her head shot up. Sam was walking towards her with small food bags in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

"I don't think that will be enough beer for the three of us," Cash said with a smile. She had been with them for a few days now and Cash still had not established a connection with the youngest Winchester yet. It pained her that she hadn't, she was so close to the others, she didn't want to be distant with Sam.

"I know Dean has a flask full of whisky with him at all times," Sam said, returning the smile.

"He still has that thing?" Cash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess so," Sam answered. He was at a loss at what to say to Cash. His father and brother had known her for so long and had failed to mention her at all. An awkward silence passed between them before Sam cleared his throat to talk.

"So your mom and dad were hunters to?"

"Yeah, you could say that it's a family business. My family had been doing it since... well it started right after the crusades I think," Cash said. She saw Sam's eyes grow wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mothers side. My father's family was one of the first hunting families to hunt things in the United States, like the Colt family. They started around the same time."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I guess, but sometimes I wish I didn't know anything about the supernatural."

"I know how you feel. It can be lonely sometimes." Sam said, hurt evident in his eyes.

"It's only lonely if you make it that way. There are so many people like us out there, you just need to make contact."

"But what's the point in making friends when they can be taken away so quickly?"

"Everybody dies Sam, you just have to learn to cope with it. I mean I have lost so many people in my life that sometimes it makes me feel like I don't want to meet anyone new. But them someone comes along and I totally forget that I was even thinking it because I couldn't imagine my life without them."

"Yeah," was all Sam could say. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way about someone.

"Whatever is in that bag smells fucking good," Cash said, taking in the smell.

"Oh it is," Sam said with a smile before he opened the door to go in the hotel room.

Sam sat down at the chair across the table from Cash and opened his laptop. He had faced vampires before, but never a born vampire. He didn't even know that there was any. He also didn't understand why they would be holding up in some random house, when the last time he had encountered vampires they were in an abandoned barn.

"So do you have any idea why they might be staying in a house?" Sam asked, looking over in Cash's direction. She was sitting on the end of her bed cleaning her Glock 9. She ran a red cloth up and down the length of the gun, making the gun shiny.

"Not all vamps like to stay in barns. A lot of vampires will shack up in a house and live there, the neighbors never even knowing," Cash said, her grey eyes flashing with malice before she reached into her black duffle bag. She pulled out an empty clip and set it on the comforter. She then pulled out a small wooden box full of bullets. Dean reached over from his spot on the other couch and grabbed one of the bullets from the box as Cash filled her empty clip with the other ones.

"What in the hell kind of bullets are these?" Dean asked examining the bullet. A small amount of red liquid sloshed back and forth inside as Dean shook it.

"There full of dead man's blood," Cash said as she snapped the now full clip back into her gun.

"Where did you get it?" Sam asked as he grabbed it from Dean. Dean made a face of protest, but Sam ignored him.

"I have connections," was all Cash said before she stood up and put the gun in the shoulder holster. She grabbed another gun out of her duffle and put it in the holster hanging from her other shoulder. Sam just eyed her and looked back at the bullet before he put it back in the box.

"We need to scope the place out before we take any type of action. Find the exits and try to find out how many there really are. Lets just hope that they are adolescents, I really am not ready for elders."

"Whoa, who said you were calling the shots?" Dean asked. Cash just gave him a look as she shoved a metal stake into a leg holster. She pulled the pant of her back jeans back down over the holster and readjusted the deep red shirt she was wearing under her gun holsters. Dean eyed her small chest as she messed with the straps of the holster. Dean heard the click of a magazine going into a gun and looked over at Sam as he was stuffing his gun in the back of his pants.

"We ready?" Sam asked as he pulled his blue flannel shirt back over the gun.

"Yeah," Cash said with a smile.

"Let's go," Dean responded as he grabbed a duffle full of stakes off his bed and headed for the door, Sam and Cash following him closely. Cash looked back into the room before she shut the light off and shut the door. She let out a harsh huff as she watched the boys get into the car. She hated vampires. Cash hated them more than anything she had ever hunted. They were the reason her family had gotten into this line of work so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter 3:

Cash smashed her back up against the outside wall of the house. A small window was right above her head and she could see a faint light spilling out onto the grass in front of her from inside the house. Sam came to a crouching stop beside her and pulled his gun from his jeans. Dean was searching through his duffle bag a ways from the others when a loud scream came from inside. His head snapped up and his hazel gaze caught with Cash's grey eyes. She had both her guns out and in her hands, she was ready for action.

"So much for reconnaissance," Cash said quietly to Sam. He didn't respond he just leapt to his feet when he saw Dean kick the front door to the house in. Cash rolled her eyes as she jumped up and went in after them.

"I can't believe he still does that," Cash mumbled to herself when she entered the threshold of the house. A foul smell came to her nose, making her scrunch it up. She had smelt that smell many times before, it was the smell of bodies, bodies that had been dead for awhile. She could hear the sound of thundering feet on the second floor and she watched as Dean and Sam bolted up the steps as another scream ripped through the house.

"Wait!" Cash yelled, "It could be a trap!" They didn't hear her. By the time Cash set foot onto the first step of the staircase she saw Sam flying out of a room, landing roughly on his back at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Dean?" Cash asked as she helped Sam get to his feet quickly. He clutched his side as he pointed to a room at the end of the hallway.

"There," Sam said out of breath. Cash took off down the hall with Sam following her closely.

When Cash got to the room she saw two men holding Dean down and another advancing on him. She didn't even think twice before she pulled the trigger, putting a bullet into each of the guys heads who were holding Dean. Their grip on Dean shattered as their withering bodies fell to the floor. Dean stumbled for a moment before he gained his composure again and went for his stake that had gotten knocked out of his hand. He heard a loud bang as Cash shot the last vampire that had charged at her after she had shot his friends.

Cash was kneeling over the vampire she had just shot. He was withering in pain as the dead mans blood seeped into his bloodstream. She slowly pulled her stake from the place it had been under her pant leg.

"It hurts doesn't it," Cash said. She was hoping for some type of response, but didn't get one. She shoved the steak into the vampires chest ending his life. Sam watched horrified as he watched Cash finish off the other two vampires with no emotion crossing her face once.

"We can pile them up by the window, they'll ash at sunrise," Cash said as she wiped the blood from her stake on one of the dead vampires shirt.

"They really do that?" Dean asked suddenly. She looked over at him and shook her head yes.

"You guys can pile them up and I'll search the house to make sure that there are not anymore," Cash finished before she exited the room and headed down the hall. Sam looked over at Dean with a terrified look on his face.

"Is she always that cold?" Sam asked.

"I've never seen her like that, but I never hunted vampires with her either," Dean said as he dragged one of the bodies over in front of the window.

"Why would she be like that?"

"She has a very strong hatred for them. It has something to do with her family, but I never asked."

"Why?" Dean gave his brother a look.

"Did you see what she just did. Fear is the main reason I never asked."

"You're a wimp," Sam said with a small laugh as he dragged the last body over in front of the window.

"Whatever bitch."

"House is clear," Cash said as she entered the room, putting her last gun into its holster.

"Good, lets get the hell out of here," Dean said, making his way for the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter 4:

Cash sat in the front passenger seat of the Impala with her head leaning up against the window. She had her Red Sox hat pulled over her face to block out the sun. She hugged her black hoodie close to her body as she let out a huff. Cash could barely hear Sam's snoring coming from the backseat over the music that was spilling out of the radio. Dean and Sam had not really talked to her since the incident with the vampires the night before, but she didn't blame them really. She had been heartless when she had killed them, but that was the only way she could be. Vampires were the reason the church had wrestled her family into the hunting business so many centuries ago and they were the reason for so many deaths in her family. The last family member she had living was killed by one and that was her mother. She had been killed by a group of female vampires when Cash was twelve, leaving her to be raised by Bobby. Bobby and Ash were all she had for a long time before she met other hunters and the Winchester's. Her grey eyes shifted over to Dean who drove silently in the seat next to her. He hadn't looked at her since they had left the hotel and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Cash finally asked with a sigh.

"I don't really know what to say. You went a little psycho back there," Dean said, finally looking over at her. She just kept looking out the window.

"I can't help it. Every time I hunt vampires it's like that. Its as if I just check out for a while and instinct and rage take over and do the job for me. Vampires are the reason my family got into this in the first place and they are what killed my family," Cash said sadly.

"It was just so..."

"Cold," Cash said, finally looking over at Dean, "Don't tell me that you weren't cold and ruthless when you finally put a bullet in that bastard demon that destroyed your family. Don't tell me you didn't relish in the feeling of killing him, even if it was just for a moment."

Dean didn't respond. He couldn't because she was right. It felt so good to finally kill the son of a bitch that had destroyed his family. Thinking of that night only made him think of the deal he had made to get Sam back and that he only had a year left. Seeing Cash sitting next to him made his chest tighten when he thought of that. It didn't tighten just because he still had failed to fill her in on that information, but the biggest reason was because he knew that he would not get to be with her. Cash's gaze looked back out the window and saw an exit sign for Baton Rouge.

"Exit here Dean, I need to get more supplies," Cash said.

"Who do you know in Baton Rouge?" Dean asked, furrowing his brow as he turned his blinker on.

"Just a couple of old friends that will help us out."

"How do you know they will help?"

"It's what they do," Cash simply stated as a smirk slowly found its way to her face.

Dean parked the Impala in front of a beat down shop. There was a sign over the entrance of the door that was no longer readable, but "Colt's Surplus" was written on the glass of the door.

"What the hell is this place?" Dean asked as he climbed out of the Impala and closed the door.

"This is where you get your supplies?" Sam asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Cash looked over at him and smiled as she threw her duffle over her shoulder.

"Sure is. It's the only place to get everything you need for hunting."

"It says it's a surplus store," Dean said with scepticism in his voice. Cash ignored him and pulled the door open to the store. Music was coming from a back room and the smell of tobacco was heavy in the air. Cash strolled up to the front and set her duffle down on the counter before she rang the bell that was sitting next to the broken register.

"Coming," a rough voice said from the back. A man about in his mid-twenties came sauntering out. His dark blonde hair hung like string passed the bottom of his ears and was held out of his face by a pair of round goggles. He was wearing a dirty white wife beater and his black pants had holes in the knees. He smiled when he saw Cash, a cigarette hanging limply from one corner of his mouth.

"Well, look who's here. Did you come back for more sweetheart?" He asked as he leaned against the counter, his blue eyes sparkling before he gave Cash a wink.

"I'm here for more supplies Turk. Where's your brother?" Cash asked with a smirk.

"Who are your friends?" Turk asked as he motioned towards the boys.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The famous Winchester's. I've heard a lot about you guys. Their family is almost as famous as our families these days," Turk said with a smile, "Are you sure you didn't come for a little more bump and grind?"

"Just supplies Turk," Cash said, giving him a warning glare.

"Alright baby no need to get hostile. I'll go find Casey for you," Turk said before he headed to the back of the store. Cash turned to face the boys and found them both staring at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" Cash asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You had sex with that guy?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"One time... and it was after you," Cash said hurriedly, trying to defend herself.

"That's still wrong. Did you see that guy?" Dean asked as he pointed in the direction that Turk had left.

"Shut-up," Cash said with a huff, "and don't you go saying anything either," Cash finished as she pointed over at Sam who just raised his hands in surrender, "Besides Dean you have no place to talk. You'll fuck anything with a vagina."

"By the looks of it, it seems like you would fuck anything with a dick swinging between his legs," Dean shot back, getting a glare from Cash.

"I wouldn't have sex with Sam... No offence to you of course, your just not my type," Cash said looking over at Sam and them back at Dean. Sam furrowed his eyebrows as Dean looked quickly between him and Cash.

"Not your type," Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Or is it because he is my little brother, making him off limits to you."

"He's not my type. He's to tall, I like my men a little shorter. You should know that Dean, I'm about as tall as you," Cash finished before she turned her back on Dean. Sam stifled a laugh and got a quick glare from Dean, shutting him up immediately. Cash stood impatiently as she waited for Turk's brother to come out from the back. She heard a loud bang and then a curse before a figure finally appeared in the opening of the back of the store. He was younger than Turk by three years and he looked it. His dark brown hair was standing on end and his light brown eyes were beaming when he spotted Cash. As he walked up to the counter where Cash was standing he wiped his sweaty palms on his black shirt, a nervous habit he had picked up.

"Hey Casey," Cash said with a big smile on her face, "How are you doing?"

"Good, how about you? Hunt anything interesting lately?"

"Killed a couple of vampires the other night. Easy stuff."

"I didn't think you would be back after last time, but here you are," Casey said with a smile. He looked over at Sam and Dean and gave them each a welcoming smile.

"Oh sorry," Cash said, "Casey this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean this is Casey Colt. He's the come to guy if you need to know anything about everything that goes bump in the night."

"Are you from thee Colt family?" Sam asked as he shook Casey's extended hand. Casey smiled.

"Yeah, that would be my family. I heard that you guys where the last one's in possession of that colt my great grandfather made. Man, I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Winchester's... Sorry I get a little star struck. You should have seen the first time I met Cash. I mean she's a Helsing, the last one. I mean I know I'm a Colt and everything, but..." Casey rambled on, but was quickly cut off by a wave of Dean's hand.

"Cash, you mean you knew the Colt's the whole time and you didn't tell me. They could have made another gun, or at least more bullets for the gun," Dean said, growing red with anger. Cash went to reply, but Casey beat her to it.

"Actually, my great grandfather burned anything that was related to making that gun and it's bullets so it could never be duplicated. It was the key to something and he didn't want another one being made. I never figured out what it was a key for though," Casey finished.

"It was a key to a portal of hell that your grandfather knew about. He was keeping them in, but recently some escaped," Dean added.

"What! How?"

"Someone opened it."

"How many demons got out?"

"100, maybe 200," Sam said, his gaze falling to the ground.

"Holy shit," Casey said, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"It's starting... the war. So were going to need all the help we can get okay Casey," Cash said. Casey didn't answer at first so she said his name again.

"Okay, yeah," Casey finally said, "let me get you some supplies."

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. oh and as i introduce a new character i'm going to try and post a picture of them on my profile so check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter 5:

Cash sat on the store's dusty counter and examined the new sawed-off shotgun Turk and Casey had modified for her. It was a Rizzini BR 550. Cash usually liked American guns, but she had to admit that the Italian shotgun was a beautiful gun. She ran her thumb over the small cross that was engraved in the silver of the gun, he initials right below it. She tucked a few stray dark brown hairs behind her ear before she looked out over the store. Sam and Dean were both examining different weapons.

"One of them is marked," Casey said as he leaned against the counter next to Cash. Cash's grey eyes looked back and into Casey's light brown ones.

"What do you mean?" Cash asked as her dark brows furrowed.

"Marked by a demon."

"Oh, Sam was wanted by the yellow-eyed demon."

"It's not Sam I'm talking about. Dean made a deal with a demon," Casey said, keeping eye contact with Cash.

"What?"

"Yeah, I can see the mark it leaves on him." Cash broke eye contact with Casey and looked over at Dean. He was examining a large knife, feeling the weight of it in his hand.

"You have to be mistaken," Cash said, still watching Dean.

"I wish I was, but you know I'm not." Casey finished, getting a large huff out of Cash. She could feel anger rising in her as she looked at Dean. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her, but at the moment she was worried about what type of deal he made and why.

She heard a loud clang on the counter beside her as Turk set down many boxes of ammo."There's everything you wanted," Turk said as he lit a cigarette.

"Thanks," Cash said with a weak smile as she hopped off the counter and looked at the two brothers that were standing on the other side of it. "Anything that they get just put it on my tab okay. You know where to send it."

"Are you alright Cash?" Casey asked as he watched Cash stuff all her new supplies into her duffle with unnecessary force.

"I'm fine Casey," Cash said as she zipped up the duffle. "You guys keep your eyes and ears open. The wars started and I know that were going to need all the help we can get."

"You know you can count on us," Turk said with a smile. Cash looked up and gave a smirk.

"Just try and rally the troops if you can and I will keep you posted. I'll call you in a couple of weeks okay. Be safe you guys," Cash finished as she threw her duffle over her shoulder and grabbed her new shotgun with her free hand.

"You too," Casey said. She gave Turk and Kasey one last smile before she yelled for the Winchester's.

"Grab what you want we got to go," Cash said. Dean and Sam looked at her quickly and grabbed a few things giving their thanks to the Colt brothers and following Cash out the door.

Dean leaned against the headboard of his hotel bed. He was watching Cash spin a knife on the top of the small round table in the room. She hadn't talked with any of them since they had left the surplus store and that was over a day ago. Sam had just left to get lunch and Dean had finally had enough and thought that it was a good time for him to finally confront her.

"So what crawled up your ass and died?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Cash stopped twirling the knife and let it fall onto the table with a loud clatter.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Cash asked as she looked over at him, her grey eyes full of anger.

"Don't bullshit me Cash. I can tell your pissed about something. You have been ever since we left the surplus store."

"Since when have you started making deals with demons Dean?"

"What the hell are..."

"Don't fucking play with me Dean! I know you made a deal with a demon!" Dean's eyes got wide as he sat up on the bed.

"Who told you?"

"Casey did. He has this special sight thing. I can't explain it to you, but he can see when people have been touched by the supernatural. When you make a deal with a demon it leaves a certain mark on a person and he saw it on you. What did you do Dean?"

"I had to do it okay," Dean said raising his voice.

"What was the deal? What was so fucking important that you made a deal with a demon?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

"What are you talking about?" Cash asked, furrowing her brow.

"Sam was killed by another person that's like him. So I made a deal to bring him back."

"You what!?" Cash exclaimed as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. "Dean that's not..."

"I didn't want to be alone. He was all I had left." Dean said sliding to the edge of the bed, his hazel gaze cast towards the carpet.

"You had me Dean!" Cash yelled, making Dean look at her. "You always had me. I was always there even when you left me."

"I never.."

"Yes you did, don't even fucking sit there and say you didn't. You left me when Cassie came into the picture and I was right there waiting when she freaked when you told her who you where. Then you left me when you went to get Sam and find your dad, even thought I wanted to help. So don't tell me that you didn't have someone, because you did. You were always the one leaving!" Cash yelled. She could feel the hot sting of tears in her eyes, but she pushed them away.

Dean didn't say anything he just looked up at Cash. She was right and he knew it. He had always pushed her away, even when his father told him not to. Cash had always been there when he had needed her. Dean was always afraid of being abandoned, but in the end he was the one that had abandoned her.

"I had to do it. You wont understand," Dean finally said. Cash looked over at him finally, her gaze glassy.

"It's not right Dean, to bring someone back like that. It's not natural. There never the same. They can loose part of themselves or some thing evil could come back within them. I thought you knew that?"

"It was worth the risk," Dean said.

"How long do you have?" Cash finally asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Dean let out a loud sigh.

"A year," He said, looking up at Cash. She looked away from him quickly, a tear rolling quickly down her face. Dean got up from where he had been sitting and walked towards her. He didn't want her to find out like she did, but he couldn't change it now. She turned on him quickly when she felt his hand touch her shoulder, her fists in balls at her sides wanting to punch him.

"I'm sorry," Dean said reaching out to give her a hug. She quickly grabbed both his arms and slowly pushed them away.

"No your not," she said as she shook her head. "Dean Winchester is never sorry about anything." Dean went to respond, but was stopped from the door swinging open and revealing Sam soaken wet with white fast food bags hanging from one and a twelve pack of soda hanging in the other.

"It just started pouring outside," Sam said. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the rigid form of his brother and Cash standing in the middle of the room. "Did I get back at the wrong time?" Sam said, venturing into the room a little more and setting the bags and coke down on the table.

"Nope," Cash said as she headed towards the table. "I'm starving," She finished as she dove into one of the white bags.

As Sam, Dean, and Cash lay silently in the dark she couldn't stop thinking about the deal Dean had made. She needed to find a way to break it, she needed to know if there was even a way she could break it.

"I need to go and see someone tomorrow. I need to talk to him," Cash said aloud, knowing that Sam and Dean would still be awake.

"What for?" Sam asked from his place on the extra cot.

"I need to get some answers from him. He's the only one I can ask."

"Alright," Dean said, "We'll leave at sun up." Dean knew the types of questions that she would be asking, but it was no use. He wouldn't let her do it even if they found an answer because the demon said that if he tried anything the whole deal would be off and Sammy would be dead. Dean couldn't let that happen again.

Author's note: please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters.

Chapter 6:

Cash sat quietly in the passenger seat of the impala, flipping through the latest Cosmo. The door was wide open and her converse covered feet were planted firmly on the asphalt of the gas station. The smell of gas violated her nose as she flipped another page in her magazine. She blew a few stray hairs out of her face when she heard Sam clear his throat. He was leaning against the side of the impala as he pumped gas.

"Did you want to ask me something Sam?" Cash asked as her grey eyes looked from her magazine and at Sam's lean form. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt that said Stanford in white bold letters. The light breeze made his shirt cling to his broad chest and stomach. Cash took a quick glance and smiled. She didn't mind the quick view the breeze gave of Sam's well toned body, but she would never go there. She had to admit he was a looker, but she would not go there. She could never do that to Dean.

"So what were you and my brother fighting about last night when I got back to the hotel?" Sam finally asked.

"Your brother's selfish decisions," Cash said with a sigh as she started to play with the trinity necklace Bobby had given her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked furrowing his brow.

"The deal he made with that demon to bring you back. It was..."

"Wrong."

Cash looked back down at the ground and let out a strangled huff. She couldn't sit there and say what Dean did was wrong with Sam because that was why he was standing there.

"It just seems selfish to me. Now you have to carry the burden of knowing he did that for you."

"That's why I have to find a way to save him. I can't just let him die," Sam said as he peered over at the store. He could see Dean at the cash register buying junk food, or in Dean's eyes, breakfast.

"I want to find a way to," Cash quietly said.

"Is that why were going to see this person you know? Do you think he will know a way to help Dean?" Sam said with hope in his brown eyes.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Cash said quietly.

The sound of the gas pump stopping broke the silence between the two and Sam quickly put the gas hose back in its proper place before he twisted the gas cap back onto the impala.

"So did Dean finally tell you about the deal he made?" Sam asked as he climbed into the backseat of the impala.

"No Casey told me."

"How did Casey know?"

"He can see things that the rest of us can't. Demons leave marks on people and that's what he saw on Dean," Cash said as she looked over her shoulder and at Sam. "He's kind of like you... special."

"Why didn't the yellow-eyed demon go after him then? Like he did the rest of us." Sam asked, leaning against the back of the drivers seat so he could get a good look at Cash. Cash smirked. He was a typical Winchester, they always had to be looking right at you when they had a conversation with you.

"The Colt's have some type of protective thing around them. I don't know what you call it, but standard demons like your yellow-eyed friend can't touch him. Only the big bad or one of his son's can get to one of the Colt boys."

"You mean Satan."

"Yeah who else do you think I'm talking about."

"But you said he had son's. There is no place anywhere that says anything about the Devil having a son, let alone multiple," Sam said, his forehead scrunching up.

"Yeah, not everything is written in text Sam. Just think about it, the thought of the Devil alone strikes great fear into people. What do you think would happen if people knew that he had a bunch of son's, that there was actually 'spawn of Satan'?"

"And you know this because you're a Helsing?"

"Yeah, I know a lot of things that the typical hunter doesn't know. It would blow your mind." Cash said with a small smile.

"That's not comforting in any way. I... its just weird to think of Satan and his son's."

"You've seen demons Sam, why is it so hard to believe. You've seen a portal to Hell. Who did you think lived down there, Santa?" Cash asked, furrowing her brow. Sam didn't answer her. Cash sighed.

"Do you believe in God, Sam?" Cash asked, getting a startled look from Sam.

"I don't know what to believe," Sam said, throwing himself against the backseat. "I guess I don't. I wanted to, but I've never seen anything to show that he is real.

"You should believe in him you know," Cash said, looking at Sam through the rear view mirror. His gaze caught her's quickly.

"Why?"

"Because he believe's in you," Cash said, holding Sam's gaze.

The front drivers door flung open and Dean plopped himself down in the seat unceremoniously. He threw a small plastic bag into Cash's lap before he shut the driver's door. Cash looked at the bag in her lap and them back up at Dean who was smiling at her. He was acting like nothing had happened between them the night before. He always seemed to have a nack for that kind of thing when it came to him and Cash. For once she was kind of glad, even though she was still pissed at him.

"Did you get me Doritoes?" Cash asked. Dean was still smirking at her and she couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Spicy Nacho and I got you a sweet tea," Dean said as he started the car.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Sam do you want anything from the bag of goodies?" Cash asked looking over her shoulder at him. He had a bewildered look on his face. He couldn't believe that she was acting so normal after she had just thrown the whole God and Satan thing at him. Cash and his brother where more alike than he thought they were. They could brush things off so easily, well most of the time.

"No thanks. That stuffs bad for you."

"That's why it tastes so good," Dean said as he sped out of the gas station and onto the highway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 7:

"So where the hell is this place?" Dean asked as he drove down the dirt road they had turned onto about ten minutes before. Cash rolled her eyes before she looked over at an agitated Dean.

"It's just down the road," Cash said. Dean looked over at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You said that five minutes ago," Dean said.

"Five more minutes and then we'll be there," Cash said with a huff. "And I thought I was the impatient one."

"You are. I just have to take a mean piss."

"That's nice Dean. Thanks for sharing." Dean just gave Cash a smirk before he turned his eyes back on the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked from his place in the back seat. He was looking at Cash's grandfather's journal. He couldn't believe the amount of information that was in it. Most of the things that were written in it, he had never even heard of. It had sections on different types of demons, specific demons, and it even talked of angels.

"Were going to church," Cash said as she started to finger Bobby's necklace once again.

"Wait... what? Were going to church?" Dean said, quickly looking back over at Cash.

"Yeah, church. The guy I need to talk to will be there."

"How do you know he will be there? How do you know he didn't go on vacation or something?"

"He'll be there. He doesn't take vacations." Cash said as she looked out the window. She saw the church come into view and a smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"See, were there," Cash said with a smile as she looked over at Dean. He just gave her a glare. She looked back at Sam and he had a smile on his face. She wasn't sure why, but she was just glad that he was smiling. It suited his face. He looked much better when he smiled instead of when he frowned.

Cash's feet fell heavy on the first step of the church. She hadn't been her in almost seven years. Dean passed her on the steps and reached for the door. She still hadn't moved, she felt rooted to the step. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and looked back at Sam. He had a look on his face and his brown eyes were full of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brow furrowing. She gave him a smile, but her grey eyes gave her away. Her wall hadn't come up fast enough and Sam could see right through her.

"I'm fine," Cash said before she started up the stairs after Dean. When she got beside him he raised an eyebrow at her. She just let out a sigh and walked past him and into the church. When she got into the church she could see the pastor standing at his podium looking over a sermon he had written for the Sunday service and a man sitting on the front row pew. His light brown hair was cut short on his head and he was wearing a long black jacket. The pastor looked up from his scraps of paper and spotted Cash standing in the back of the church. A smile came to his face as he started towards her.

"I can't believe it. Cash Helsing," He said as he got closer. She gave him a smile and a hug.

"It's good to see you Pastor," she said as he let her out of her hug. He looked past her and over at Sam and Dean.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester," Cash said.

"John's boys," Pastor Murphy said as he gave each of the boys a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Pastor," Sam said.

"Please call me Murphy."

"You knew our father?"

"I met him a few times. I was introduced to him through Jim," Pastor Murphy said with a small smile.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I always called him Jim."

"So you know about..." Dean started.

"Things that go bump in the night? I've know about them for a long time," Pastor Murphy said with a smile. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"I need to talk to Michael," Cash said, her eyes falling on the man sitting on the front pew. He looked over his shoulder at her and a small smile cam to his face, his pale yellow eyes shining with recognition.

"He's been waiting for you for a couple of days now," Pastor Murphy said as he looked over at Michael at the front of the church. Cash gave one last smile before she headed towards the front of the church. Dean went to follow, but she quickly stopped him.

"I need to talk to him by myself first, okay," Cash said.

"Okay," Dean said, taking a seat at one of the pews in the back. "Just tell me when you need us."

"Okay," Cash said before she started walking again.

When Cash got to the front of the church she paused in front of Michael. He was still sitting there, looking up at her. His pale yellow eyes were shining up at her and he smiled. His smile always seemed to light up a room.

"It's been a long time," Cash said quietly.

"I knew you would come back. For one reason or another," Michael said as he patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. She sat down beside him and her gaze fell to her lap. She didn't know how to start the conversation with him. She didn't know how to ask him what she needed to ask.

"Don't be afraid to ask me what you need to Cash. I already know it involves Dean," Michael said, his voice light. Cash's gaze shot up and looked into Michael's face.

"He did something really bad," Cash said, sadness dripping in her every word.

"What did he do?"

"He made a deal with a demon to bring his brother back. He only has a year. I have to find a way to help him." Michael stared at Cash for a moment, observing the sadness in her eyes. The desperation she had to get an answer she wanted so badly.

"Do you know a way? I mean do you think you could... you know?" Cash started. Michael gave her a half smile.

"I can't help him. I'm sorry Cash. You know I don't have that kind of power anymore."

"I know. I was just hoping I guess," Cash said, her gaze falling to her lap again. A hot tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"You love him, don't you?" Michael asked Cash. She paused for a moment, before she looked up. Her eyes were rimmed red from the silent tears that fell. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Dean sitting in the pew, looking around. He took a deep breath before he let his head fall back. A small smile came to her face.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that."

"Deep down he knows. Just like he knows how he truly feels for you. He's stubborn, just like you," Michael said with a small laugh. Cash smiled at him.

"Very stubborn," She said with a laugh.

"There's something else you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes, I do. It's starting... the war. The yellow-eyed demon freed a lot of demons from hell before he died. That's the first sign isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do I do. The three of us can't take them on by ourselves."

"I know you talked to the Colt brother already. They will come when you call. You need to find the Jasper and Janis. But first you need to get Bella. She's with him." Michael started.

"With who?" Cash asked, hoping that Michael wasn't referring to who she thought she was.

"The Death Dealer," Michael said. "But you knew who I was talking about." Cash let out a huff. This was going to be harder than she ever thought it would be. She felt so defeated and nothing had even happened yet.

"He hasn't abandoned you," Michael said. Cash looked Michael straight in the eye before she replied.

"Why can't he help Dean then. If he hasn't abandoned us, why can't he help him?" Cash said.

"I don't have all the answers Cash. You know I don't."

"I know, I'm sorry." Cash replied. She looked back towards the boys and they waved at her at the same time, making her smile. She looked back over at Michael before she stood up to leave.

"There is one thing you can do for me real quick," Cash said.

"What's that?"

"Show them. They need something to help them believe." Michael gave her a quick nod before he started to take his jacket off. Cash stepped away from him as he walked out to be in the aisle of the church.

Dean and Sam's attention was drawn to the front of the church when Michael stepped out into the aisle. He slowly removed his jacket and hanged it over the back of the front pew. When he looked up his pale yellow eyes were staring back at them. His arms were stiff at his sides, his fists clenched. Then slowly a pair of black wings started to unfold themselves from Michael's back. The black of the feathers captured the light and made them shine beautifully. When the wings were all the way unfolded his wingspan was almost ten feet. They were beautiful. A smirk was on Michael's face at the reactions of Dean and Sam.

"I can't believe it," Sam said, letting out a quick laugh.

"He's a..." Dean started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"An angel," Pastor Murphy said with a smile as he watched Michael start to retract his wings. "He's an angel."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Cash sat in the diner booth, her grey eyes scanning over the local newspaper. Dean and Sam sat quietly in the other booth seat, not one of them touching their food. Cash took a drink of her coke and finally looked up at the two in front of her.

"What's wrong you guys?" cash asked with a smirk. She knew exactly why they were acting that way, Cash was just tying to get a rise out of one of them.

"Did I really see what I think I saw back at the church?" Dean asked, his hazel eyes falling on Cash.

"You mean, the angel?"

"Yes! What else would I be talking about?"

"Michael's an angel?" Sam asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Yea," Cash responded.

"Is he the Michael?" Sam asked, taking the fist bite of his hamburger.

"The archangel?" Cash asked. Sam nodded at her. "No, he was just a Guardian."

"Why were his wings black? I thought they had white wings?" Dean asked Cash.

"He's an earthbound angel."

"What the hell does that mean, earthbound?" Dean asked again. She should have know that they would have a lot of questions for her.

"Earthbound is when an angel decides to leave Heaven for actions that they have done or they knew they would do. They do this so they won't fall from the grace of God. They punish themselves. It's really complicated and I don't really know all the details. Their black wings are a sign of them being earthbound." Sam and Dean watched Cash, hoping she would have more information, but she didn't.

"So why did Michael leave Heaven in the first place?" Sam asked, his brown eyes swimming with curiosity.

"He fell in love with a woman."

"Wait a minute, didn't the fallen fall for women and that's why they were cast out of Heaven?" Dean added.

"You mean the Grigori?" Cash tried to clarify.

"Same thing."

"Well the Grigori married and had children with women. They also gave away the secrets of Heaven. That's why they were cast out, making them demons. See the difference?" Dean and Sam both shook their head yes.

"There was a thing in your grandfathers journal about the Grigori. He said that their were two hundred of them. Do you think they could be the ones that got out of Hell."

"The Grigori never went to Hell. They were stuck here, never to leave the places they were imprisoned to. That is unless someone let's them go. If that happens we are going to have a real problem."

"That must be why the other demons were released. To get to the fallen and set them free." Sam whispered.

"That's what I think to," Cash said with a sigh.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Dean exclaimed. Cash gave a weak smile before she finished her soda. She liked the idea of hundreds of demons running around as much as the next person, but she was starting to wish that she could just go back to hunting ghosts and other simple things to get rid of.

"Did you see anything in the newspaper?" Sam asked, eyeing Cash.

"Nothing," she responded.

"Well when we get to a motel I'll call Bobby and see if he's come up with something. Demons usually can't lay low for long. They like to make themselves known," Dean said as he motioned for the waitress to get their check.

Dean leaned against the headboard of the hotel room bed and flipped though the pages in his dad's journal. His dad's journal said nothing of angels, not like Cash's grandfather's journal did. He was still in shock that he had actually seen an angel. Cash had been right all along and he just brushed her off like she was some crazy religious freak. He really hated it when he was wrong. When he got to a page in the middle of his fathers journal a picture fell down into Dean's lap. It was a picture of Dean and Cash sitting on the steps of a diner. Cash's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had dirt all over her face. She was leaning her head on Deans shoulder and Dean had his head resting on top of hers, an arm holding her to him. He had a small cut on his face, but he was all smiles. She saved his life that hunt and he would never forget it. That picture was also taken on the day of their first kiss. She initiated it of course. Dean was a smooth talker when it came to most women, but when it came to Cash she always made the moves first. That was one of the things he liked about her.

He slipped the picture back into his father's journal and set it on the night stand in between the two beds. He looked over at Cash who was asleep on the next bed. Her hair was in disarray around her face and she had a breath right strip across her nose. He smiled a little. She had been wearing those since he complained that she snored too loud. Her long eyelashes covered her sleeping eyes, her eyes moving back and forth and she dreamt.

"Why are you staring at me Dean? I'm trying to sleep," Cash said suddenly, her eyes still closed.

"How did you..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I could always feel it when you were looking at me when I slept. You did it a lot."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever," Cash said, a lazy smile crossing her face.

"I found a picture of you and me in my dad's journal," Dean said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?"

"It was on the first time you kissed me."

"I remember that. I saved your ass that morning," Cash said, cracking one eye a little, but quickly closing it when Dean looked back over at her.

"I could of handled myself."

"I'm sure you could have," Cash said sarcastically. Dean huffed at her before he slid himself under his sheets.

"Dean," Cash said softly.

"Yeah."

"Turn off the lamp please," Cash whispered. Dean reached over and clicked the lamp off before he let his head fall to the pillow.

"Night Cash," Dean said. He didn't get a response, all he heard was Cash's shallow breathing as she quickly fell back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 9:

Sam stood quietly outside of the hotel room as he looked out at the blood horizon. He let the stem of his coffee creep out of his small paper cup and moisten his face. He hadn't had a vision since Dean had brought him back from the clutches of death a month ago. He wasn't sure if he was relived or not, but he did have a bad feeling as he looked out at the horizon. It was never a good sign when the sky burned red and his feeling was only made worse by the fact that none of them had gotten hold of Bobby or Ellen before they went to bed last night. Sam knew they would try one more time before they headed back to Bobby's to see if everything was alright.

Sam heard the door creak open behind him and he quickly turned around to see Cash walking out of the room. She had a grave look on her face, her eyes looking a darker grey than normal. Sam handed her a foam sup full of coffee and she took it slowly.

"No answer?" Sam asked, but he already knew the answer to his question.

"I tried all the numbers that I could think of to get a hold of them, but they didn't answer," Cash said, her strong voice cracking a little. She didn't even want to think about the possibility that Bobby could be dead, but she couldn't ignore the feeling she had down in the pit of her stomach. Every time she Cash had ever got that feeling she had gotten a call that someone had died. She was praying that it wasn't going to be the same.

"Is Dean still asleep?" Sam asked.

"No, he's getting the rest of the stuff packed and then were going to head out," Cash started. Her eyes fell to the dark liquid in her cup and let out a strangled sigh. Her gaze went up to Sam, she looked so vulnerable to him. "Tell me that he's going to be okay." Sam swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Please say Bobby will be fine," Cash pleaded with him, her eyes becoming glassy. Sam was surprised by the way Cash was acting, showing weakness and vulnerability for the first time since he had met her.

"I..." Sam started, "I don't want to lie to you, but it's Bobby. He can take care of himself." Sam threw his arm over Cash's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, to Sam's surprise. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the embrace quickly. Dean was standing in the doorway, bags hanging from his hands.

"Was I interrupting something?" Dean asked, anger evident in his voice.

"No," Cash said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Is everything ready to go?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject quickly. Dean didn't look over at Sam, his eyes were glued to Cash who started walking towards the impala.

"Yeah everything's ready," Dean said quietly. Sam shook his head in recognition before he made his way to the car also. Dean watched as Cash climbed into the back of the impala before he headed over to his car. He didn't know what to think about the embrace his brother and Cash were sharing before he had interrupted them, but the feeling that was growing in his chest was quietly telling him that he didn't like it all that much.

Cash's legs pumped as hard as they could as they tried to get her to her destination faster. The smell of smoke assaulted her nose as lungs as she ran as fast as her body would allow. When she got to the smoldering rubble she fell to the ground. The dirt bit through her jeans and at her knees as she cried out and doubled over, holding herself up by the palms of her hands. Her grey eyes burned hot with tears as she looked up once again at the rubble. A hand fell lightly on her shoulder, but she didn't look over at him.

"Cash," Dean said lightly. Cash closed her eyes and tried to make herself breath easily. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up, Dean following her quickly.

"Help me find them," Cash said as she looked over at Dean. Her grey eyes were soft at first, but turned cold and hard quickly as anger built up inside her.

"You wont find them Cash. There's nothing left to find," Dean said. Cash shook her head before she headed into the rubble.

Dean and Sam stood side by side and watched as she walked around, kicking up hot ash as she went. She bent down suddenly and picked up a gold ring in the rubble. It had been her mothers once, but Bobby had come accustomed to wearing it. She held it tightly in her palm, even as it started to burn her flesh. Cash walked back out of the rubble, the bottom of her jeans covered in ash.

"Call anyone you know and tell them to stay mobile if they want to stay alive. It would probably be a good idea for one of you to get a hold to Jo and tell her about Ellen," Cash told the boys. Her eyes were rimmed red, but no tears fell. "We need to head west, near Vegas."

"Why?" Sam asked as Dean pulled out his phone.

"There's someone that I owe a visit to," Cash said, anger and ice in her voice. "I need to make some phone calls," She finished before she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 10:

Cash sat on the grimy tile floor of the hotel bathroom. Her back leaned against the side of the tub, the chill from the porcelain seeping through the cotton of her shirt. She heard the faint sound of Sam and Dean talking quietly in the other room before she heard one of them leave the hotel room. She looked down at the small ring in between her fingertips and let out a strangled breath. The weight of the trinity necklace felt unbearable around her neck. She just couldn't stop thinking that if Bobby had, had it instead of her, he would be alive. Cash heard a light tap on the door, her gaze never leaving the ring.

"Cash can I come in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's open," Cash responded. Dean walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He walked the step to the tub and sat down beside Cash. He didn't say anything, he just looked at the ring she was holding.

"This was my mom's wedding ring. She left it with Bobby before she went on her last hunt," Cash started. "Bobby was so in love with my mom. He grieved for a long time. Then one day he just started wearing this ring. I don't know how it fit him, but it did." Cash finally looked over at Dean. He was watching her intently, his hazel gaze never wavering. Cash grabbed for his hand and she pulled it into her lap. She opened his fist and laid the ring in his callused palm. Dean's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want you to have it," Cash said with a pathetic smile.

"I can't do that. It was your moms."

"Don't argue Dean, just take it. Keep it safe. Hopefully one day you can give it to someone you really care for," Cash said, her grey eyes meeting Dean's hazel ones. Dean took his necklace off and slipped the ring around the leather chain before he put it back on. Cash smiled up at him. It was a broken smile, but it was still something.

Dean watched as Cash's bottom lip started to quiver and she quickly looked away before a tear rolled from her eye. Dean rested a hand on her shoulder as she let out a small sob.

"Cash, I'm sorry," Dean said quietly. Cash looked back over at him, her eyes rimmed red and tears running down her face. She let her head fall to her knees and threw her arms over her head as she started to sob. Dean pulled Cash into a quick embrace as she started to sob harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared Dean," Cash sobbed.

"It's alright," Dean started as he hugged her just as tight, feeling a sting in his own eyes, "I'm here." At that moment Cash wanted to tell Dean that she was still in love with him, that she had always been in love with him, but the words caught in her throat.

Dean sat quietly in the drivers seat. Every now and then his gaze would look back at the broken girl in the backseat of the impala. Her dads rex sox hat was pulled low over her face, covering her dirty dark brown hair and red puffy eyes. He had held her for a long time as she cried into his shoulder in the hotel bathroom. In all the years Dean had known Cash, he had never seen her break down like that. He had never seen her cry at all. He quickly glanced at the Nevada sign as he drove by before he said her name.

"Cash," Dean started. He waited to say anything more until he heard her mumble. " We just passed the sign."

"There's going to be an unmarked dirt road up here, turn off on it," Cash said as she leaned against the front seat. Dean made a sound of protest at first, but was cut off from a side glance he received from Sam.

"How far down this road?" Dean asked, looking back at Cash as he slowly turned onto the road.

"See that bunch of rocks up there? Stop there," Cash said as she pointed to a formation of rock in the distance.

When they pulled up to the formation, Cash quickly jumped out and went to the trunk. She popped it opened at started rummaging through one of her duffle bags. She pulled out a small silver knife and a bag full of purple powder. She slammed the trunk closed and started for the formation, not even waiting for the boys. When they caught up with Cash she was squatting at the entrance of a shallow cave tucked away in the mass of boulders. She was whispering and incantation in a language none of the brothers recognized. She then pulled out a small amount of the purple powder and blew it into the cave from her palm. Suddenly a chain appeared. It was connected to the cave wall and the shackle was busted open and whoever it was suppose to be keeping, was gone.

"Fuck!" Cash exclaimed in a frustrated huff.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he reached out for the chain. Cash quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't touch that, it's enchanted." Cash let go of Sam's arm before she ran her hand over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"This chain will kill you if you touch it," Cash started, but only got blank stares from Dean and Sam. "It was used to imprison Azazel. He was one of the Fallen. When he was kicked out he was imprisoned here for what he did."

"What did he do?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides have sex with women. He shared secrets of Heaven with us. He was the one who introduced human's to war and other things. A demon came and let him loose."

"That's a problem," Dean said.

"A bigger problem than you think. He was the only Fallen who knew where the others are hidden."

"Why does he even know?" Sam asked, sounding alarmed.

"I was never aloud to know the reason to that," Cash said, sounding frustrated. "We need to find him and get rid of him quickly." Cash stood up and started walking back to the car. She really was hoping she would get to him first, but she should have known she wouldn't when Michael told her to go and find Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 11:

Sam sat dumbfounded in the chair in front of the stage. Cash had taken them to a strip club in Vegas. Sam looked over at Dean in the seat beside him and saw a wide grin across Dean's face. He should have known that the minute that they had walked into the place that Dean would stop thinking with his upstairs brain and only think with his downstairs brain. Cash was sitting quietly in a chair at a small table in the center of the room.. She had watched the boys walk eagerly towards the stage, even thought she knew Sam would deny his eagerness. She leaned against the chair and rested her black converse covered feet on the table. Her light jeans had holes in the knees and she had to resist the urge to play with the loose strings falling across her bare knees. Cash crossed her arms over her black Bob Dylan shirt and let out a frustrated huff. Cash hated the small strip joint. The last time she had come here she was man handled and later thrown in jail for punching the guy in the mouth.

Her grey eyes scanned the club and landed on a man sitting in a corner booth. He was smoking a cigarette and staring across the club at Cash, his dark brown eyes never wavering from her. His jet black hair sat in perfect short messiness on top his head and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. His black shirt hugged him tightly, showing his muscles flex lightly every time he ashed his cigarette. Cash was hoping that for once Michael had gotten something wrong, that his facts weren't right, but this wasn't one of those times. He was right, the death dealer was with Bella and that just made everything a whole lot harder for Cash. He gave her a small wink before he finally put out his cigarette and went for his whisky.

"And now gentlemen, the one you have all been waiting for, the lady of the night... Bella," the announcer said. The lights over the stage turned a dark shade of blue and Cash watched as her long time friend sauntered onto stage in only black lingerie. Cash turned her eyes to look back at the man, but he was gone. Cash kept her grey eyes trained on the boys as they watched her friend danced and she smiled when she saw Sam slip Bella the note she had given him to give her. When Bella retreated from the stage Cash stood up swiftly and walked over to the boys. She let her hands fall to their shoulders, getting Sam to jump a little.

"Time to go guys," Cash said over the music.

"Do we have to, Candy Canes on next and I kind of..." Dean started as he looked over his shoulder at Cash, but stopped when he saw the look in her eye.

"Let's go Dean," Sam said as he got up and started to follow Cash towards the exit, hearing mumbles of displeasure from Dean as he followed.

The warm night air was almost suffocating as Cash walked out into the back ally of the club. She started to walk down the ally a ways when she was hit fiercely from the side and thrown into the side of the building. She could feel a strong body pressed up against her back, the heat of breath and the cool of a blade against her neck making an odd sensation.

"Get the hell off her!" Dean yelled, the sound of his gun cocking getting lost in the background noise of Vegas.

"It's alright guys," Cash yelled as she tried to push away from the wall, but was only slammed back into it. Sam lowered his gun, but Dean hesitated. "Well it's nice to see that you haven't lost your charm Adam."

"Keep it all bottled up for you Cash," the death dealer said harshly into her ear. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself." The sound of a door opening came from a ways down the ally and all four sets of eyes turned in the direction of the noise. Bella came walking towards them, her lavender eyes shining with mischief. Her black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and her black leather boots clanked loudly against the ally floor. She looked less provocative in her black v-neck top and dark blue jeans, but she still radiated sex. Adam let go of Cash at the sight of Bella and Dean quickly pushed him away. He grabbed Cash's face gently and examined the small cut she had received above her left brow when her head hit the wall.

"You okay?" Sam asked her from his spot. Cash just gave him a nod.

"So what do I owe the pleasure," Bella said with a sweet smile as she looked over at Cash.

"We have major problems," Cash exasperated.

"Are you referring to the demon problem that your boys here seemed to accidently shed upon us all."

"So you already heard about it."

"Casey called me right after you left and told me everything you told him. Said you were with the Winchester boys," Bella started, her lavender eyes looking hungrily over at Dean and Sam. "Last I heard you were on your own."

"Last I heard you weren't fraternizing with a death dealer."

"A lot has changed in a year."

"Apparently," Cash said, her eyes taking a quick glance over at Adam as he approached Bella.

"So what do you need me to do?" Bella asked

"I need you to find Azazel for me. Somehow he got loose, which means a shit load of problems for us. Call me with any information you find on him."

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

"Have you heard anything on the Totten's?" Cash asked, hoping for a good answer. If she could hook up with Janis somewhere, maybe she could help with the problem with Dean. She was a master at hoodoo and voodoo.

"Last I heard they had split up, some fight they had. Adam said that he saw Jasper in Reno a couple of days ago, but the last thing I heard about Janis was that she was headed to Florida."

"Thanks," Cash said before she turned to walk away.

"Hey Cash," Bella said.

"Yeah."

"It was good to see you."

"You to Bella," Cash said before she started towards the parking lot after the boys.

When they reached the car Sam and Dean let out an identical sigh as Cash leaned against the door of the impala.

"That wasn't a very friendly greeting for being good friends," Dean said, looking over at Cash.

"Seeing your friends isn't always friendly Dean. You remember back at Bobby's when you were rather cold to me?" Cash said, raising a brow.

"No I wasn't," Dean protested.

"What! Yes you were. He was wasn't he Sam?" Cash said, dragging Sam into the middle of it. Sam's eyes grew wide as Cash and Dean looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Your were kind of icy," Sam said to Dean. Dean threw his hands up in the air as he headed for the drivers seat. Cash gave Sam an appreciative smile as she climbed into the back seat.

"Is this how it's always going to be now? The two of you ganging up on me?" Dean asked looking between his brother and Cash. Sam looked over his shoulder at Cash and smiled before he looked over at Dean.

"Pretty much, yeah," He said, his smile growing wider when he heard a small chuckle escape Cash's throat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 12:

_Her legs pumped quickly as she ran deeper into the dark woods. Cash's legs were burning, screaming at her that they were going to give out at any minute, but she refused to stop. She knew if she stopped she would be dead. She took a quick glance behind her to see if it was still following her, it was. Her head whipped forward again once she caught sight of the lion sized black dog running after her. She wheeled her sawed-off shotgun around and shot wildly, trying to slow the monster down, but it didn't work. Her dark brown hair flew wildly behind her as she tried to make her legs go faster, but they just seemed to grow heavier with every stride she took. A howl of anger filled the air making every single hair on Cash's arms stand on end._

_A tree lay in Cash's path and as she went to jump over it her toes caught the log and sent her tumbling to the wet, muddy ground. She went to push herself up, but paused when she heard the deep sadistic growl of the black dog behind her. She flipped over onto her ass and watched as the dog paced back and forth on the log, his teeth barred and saliva dripping slowly from its mouth. The dogs red eyes shifted to something behind Cash and she heard three shots ring out behind her. Her grey eyes watched with relief as the black dog dropped to the ground dead._ _The breath Cash hadn't realized she was holding escaped her lips as she fell back to the muddy ground._

_A pair of black shit kickers stopped on either side of Cash's head and she looked up into a pair of hazel eyes. _

"_What took you so long? I thought I was going to be kibble." Cash said as she grabbed the calloused hand that was held out to her. _

"_What are you talking about? I was right on time," Dean said as he pulled Cash's small frame out of the mud. One side of her face was covered in the brown mud, a leaf stuck in her hair along with some pine needles. The front of her Rolling Stones shirt and black jeans were caked with the forest floor, but Dean never thought she look so beautiful before. _

"_You were suppose to shoot him back at the beginning of the trail. That was a mile and a half ago!"_

"_I thought this was a better place," Dean shrugged as he threw his shotgun to rest over his shoulder, a shit eating grin on his face. Cash's grey eyes narrowed at him. She reached down and grabbed her gun before she started to walk towards her truck that was parked at the beginning of the trail._

"_You know what Dean, next time your going to be the damsel in distress," Cash said as she looked back at him, following her closely._

"_Come on," Dean exasperated. "I would be a terrible damsel. Besides, you feel out the damsel jeans so well," Dean finished as he took a long glance at Cash's ass, which was also covered in mud. Cash just shook her head, her hair stuck to back of her shirt._

"_I am in desperate need of a shower," Cash said as she got the door of their hotel room. As soon as she got into the room she started to peel off her clothes._

"_Can I join you?" Dean asked, wiggling his brows at her._

"_No."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_Because you almost got me killed."_

"_Oh come on baby, I never would have let that happen." Cash raised a brow at him and Dean let out a small sigh that had a hint of defeat in it. "I'll be the damsel next time," Dean finished with a pout. Cash smirked as she looked him up and down._

"_Alright Winchester you can join me, but I might need help washing," Cash teased as she went into the bathroom, unhooking her bra on the way. Dean smiled and quickly pulled his shirt off as he ran to the bathroom._

Cash jumped with surprise when someone shook her gently. She was sitting in a small booth with Sam sitting across from her and Dean sitting at her side.

"Hey sleeping beauty, your breakfast is here," Dean said, giving her one final shove with his shoulder for good measure.

"I didn't really fall asleep did I?" Cash asked, looking over at Sam.

"You were checked out there for a little bit," Sam said as he started to put some grape jelly on his wheat toast.

"You looked all dreamy-eyed. Were you thinking about me?" Dean teased.

"I was just thinking about some past hunt for some reason. It was that one time when you almost let that back dog eat me. You remember that?" Cash said, turning to look at Dean.

"I did not. I was a total hero. Saved you from the big bad right at the end," Dean said, a smile playing across his face. "I remember what happened later that night to." Cash made a face for him to shut up and Sam let out a small groan.

"Please don't even get close to talking about some sex experience. I'm trying to eat Dean."

"Oh, come on your just jealous," Dean teased his younger brother. Sam shook his head as he bit into his toast. Cash sat quietly beside Dean, swirling a spoon in her hot chocolate. It had been a week since they had seen Bella and she still had no news on Azazel or the Totten's. The fear that she wouldn't be able to save Dean, or any of them for that matter, was starting to weigh heavy on her chest.

"You alright Cash?" Sam asked when he noticed Cash's blank stare. She shook her head quickly and put a forced smile on her face.

"I'm fine," She insisted. "Let me out Dean."

"Why?" Dean asked, shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

"Because I have to take a piss," Cash grumbled angrily.

"Fine," Dean whined as he slid form the booth to let Cash out. She bolted for the bathroom the minute she was away from the booth.

"I think something's wrong with her?" Sam said, watching Cash disappear into the bathroom.

"There's something wrong with all of us," Dean responded.

Cash's hands gripped the sides of the white sink roughly as she tried to catch her breath. Since Bobby died she had been having a hard time controlling her emotions. She felt as if she didn't have a save place to land anymore. She looked up into the small dirty mirror at herself and let out a pained sigh. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had dark circles under her grey emotionless eyes.

"Pull yourself together," She whispered to herself. When she pulled her hand up to run her hand over he fac she stopped abruptly. A yellowish powder was on her hand. When she brought it close to her nose she quickly pulled it away in distaste.

"Sulfur," she whispered to herself. A bathroom stall opened behind her and a woman came walking out. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a red dress, a dress that was much to formal for a back roads diner like the one Cash was currently in. The thing that scared Cash the most was the pitch black eyes that were staring at her with an emotion that she could only describe as rage.

"Well look who it is. I wouldn't have believed it with my own eyes, but a real live Helsing. Wow, Azazel was right, you are something," the woman said as she walked closely to Cash. Cash took a step back from her but only ended up being pinned between the demon and the hand dryer machine.

"What the hell do you want?" Cash asked forcefully, but her voice came out shakily. The woman smiled down at her.

"Not what I want, what Azazel wants. He wants you to stop looking for him. He didn't appreciate being tied to that rock."

"That's what he gets for what he did. It was a justified punishment."

"Who are you to be able to judge what was a rightful punishment or not," the demon screamed at her. Cash flinched back as a hand reached out for her face. "There will be major consequences if you don't let him be. I'm just a simple warning." The demon grabbed the back of Cash's head forcefully and smashed her face against the mirror. On the first hit the glass didn't break, but by the forth it had shattered into the sink. Cash fell the floor of the bathroom in a bloody heap, small pieces of glass stuck in the gashes on her face. When her head hit the floor she received one last hard kick to the face, the heel of the demons shoe splitting Cash's bottom lip wide open.

"Remember my warning Cash," The demon said cooly before she straightened her red dress and walked out the door. Cash lay motionless on the floor, she could feel the agony and the blood as it ran over her closed eyelids and from her busted mouth. She wanted to cry out for Dean, but her voice caught in her throat. A shuttering breath escaped her lips before her world went dark.

Authors note: so what do you guys think? Do you guys like Cash and who is your favorite friend of Cash's so far? I know they haven't been in the story much but im still curious about what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 13:

Sam fidgeted impatiently as he watched Dean read a paper and sip on the last of his coffee. It had been five minutes since Cash had gone into the bathroom and she had failed to return. A woman in a red dress had exited the bathroom shortly after Cash had entered. At first he thought nothing of it, but now a nagging feeling was pulling at him. He knew something wasn't right. Cash wasn't the type of girl to spend a large amount of time in the bathroom. She wasn't one to primp.

"I think something's wrong," Sam finally said, his brown eyes staring intently at his brother. Dean's hazel eyes looked lazily up from his paper at Sam. Sam had a pout on his face.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Dean asked, not looking too concerned. Sam's brows furrowed in frustration.

"It's been five minutes since Cash went into the bathroom and she hasn't come back yet."

"She could be doing a number of things in there Sammy. You worry to much."

"No, something doesn't feel right," Sam finished, his eyes fluttering over to the bathroom door.

"If your so worried why don't you go check," Dean said going back to his paper. Sam eyed his brother for a moment before he finally stood from the booth. When he got to the door he debated if he should even knock or call out for Cash. He knew that she could be in there trying to get some peace and think about Bobby. She hadn't quiet been the same since they had found him and Ellen dead, his house burned down with them in it. Sam might not have known her as long as Dean, but he knew that she was going through a lot of pain, just like him and Dean had done the year before when John had died.

"Cash," Sam called lightly, his hand falling gently to the door. He didn't get a response so he knocked again. "Cash are you alright?" When she had failed to respond Sam pushed the door open, an object stopping the door from opening completely. Sam squeezed through the crack and made his way into the small bathroom. His breath hitched in his throat at the scene that he saw. Cash was laying unconscious on the linoleum floor in a small pile of glass and her own blood. The left side of her face was bloody and swollen, her bottom lip busted wide open. She was motionless, but Sam could see the faint rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Sam dropped to his knees next to her head and reached out for her. His hands stopped and hovered above her broken face, not sure if he should even touch her.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he finally got the courage to touch her. When his hand came in contact with her face she let out a small moan, but went still again. The door slammed against Cash's shoe as Dean came through the small opening in the door. When he caught sight of Cash, Dean's face went stock white, his breath kicking from his lungs.

"Oh my God," he breathed as he fell to the ground beside her.

"We got her out of her Dean," Sam said. Dean shook his head in agreement and reached to pick her up. Cash's head lulled lifelessly as Dean cradled her in his arms, her head finally coming to rest against his chest. Sam opened the door and Dean flew towards the exit of the diner. Sam dropped thirty bucks on the table as he followed his brother out to the car.

_Cash slept quietly in a big soft bed. The shell colored down comforter was laying across her body, keeping her warm from the cold atmosphere of the room. She snuggled her head further into her pillow and let out a sleepy sigh. She felt arms wrap around her and she was gently pulled into someone's chest. A head nuzzled into her shoulder and stubble scratched at her neck lightly. Breath rustled her dark brown hair, tickling her behind her ear. A creak came from the opening of the bedroom door and the small patter of feet could be heard crossing the hardwood floor. Cash cracked one grey eye open and a smile came to her face before both eyes opened. A little girl stood in front of her, quiet and waiting for something. Her long light brown curly hair was in a tangled mess, her hazel eyes were always glowing with a hint of mischief. Her black pajama pants were crooked on legs from tossing in her sleep and her AC/DC shirt, she had inherited from her dad, hung limply from her five year old frame._

"_Hey baby," Cash said, her voice heavy from sleep._

"_Hey mommy," the little girl said as she rubbed at her eyes._

"_If your still tired why don't you go back to sleep," Cash said, touching the little girls sleep._

"_I'm not tired," she said, her hazel eyes growing wide. "It's Christmas mommy! You said that we could open presents!" the girl wined. As Cash went to apply a small figure came running into the room and launched onto the bed. A boy landed on the figure beside Cash, waking him quickly._

"_Jonah," He said as he grabbed the little boy and started to tickle him._

"_Stop, dad, stop," the boy laughed. Dean stopped and looked over at Cash. His hazel eyes were full of happiness. He had a scar running from his hairline that interrupted the very edge of his eyebrow. It had been a long time since he had gotten it, Cash barely noticed it anymore. Jonah looked over at Cash and smiled. His black hair was in a disheveled mess on his head and his grey eyes smiled. The little girl started to crawl onto the bed and squealed with glee when Dean grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he got up from the bed._

"_Are we going to open presents now?" the little girl laughed._

"_We have to wait for uncle Sammy, Mary," Jonah said from the edge of the bed. Dean looked back at Jonah and then at Cash, his wife. He smirked._

"_How 'bout I let you guys open your stockings and then you help me make some breakfast," Dean said._

"_But you cant cook dad," Jonah said._

"_Yes I can," Dean said sounding offended. _

"_Even uncle Sammy says you cant cook," Mary said._

"_What does your uncle know anyway?"_

"_A lot," Jonah said._

"_Hey, if your uncle knows anything its because I taught him. Come on lets go guys." Dean headed out of the bedroom, Mary over his shoulder and Jonah as his heels. Cash smiled before she let her head fall back to her pillow. _

Cash woke with a start, drawing in a deep breath. Her eye looked around the dark hotel room, trying to find something familiar, the other swollen shut . Cash groaned in pain as it finally hit her waking form. She reached up to touch her face, but a calloused hand reached out and stopped her. With her good eye she turned her head and looked over at the figure sitting on the bed. Dean looked down at her, his hazel eyes full of concern. The grey shirt he was wearing was wrinkled like he had been sleeping in it for days and he was only in a pair of black boxers, his pants thrown over a chair.

"You don't want to do that," Dean said, letting go of her hand.

"Is it that bad?" Cash asked. If she could have, she would have frowned at his comment.

"It took Sam and I a couple of hours to clean you up. Your bottom lip was split pretty bad and you had glass all over in your face. You got your ass kicked."

"It was a demon." Cash tried to say, but it came out as more of a mumble. "Azazel sent her to warn me not to come after him."

"Nice warning," Dean whispered as he looked down at Cash's battered face. She flinched in pain as she tried to move and it made anger rise in Dean's chest. He definitely wanted to send someone back to Hell.

"Dean," Cash started.

"Yeah," he replied. Cash wanted to tell him about her dream. The dream she had of a future she knew was never going to get to have. It was like a cruel joke getting played in her head. She hoped she never again dreamed of the kids she would never get to have, of a happy laugh with Dean. A life where she actually got to celebrate the holidays.

"She wore a red dress."

"What?"

"The demon that attacked me wore a red dress and had blond hair, I think. If you happen to find her before I get better send her to Hell for me," Cash said before her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

Sam stood outside of the small hotel room and looked out into the parking lot. The rain was beating down on the asphalt and flooding the street. He had been watching the rain for the better part of an hour, trying to clear his head and get his thoughts in order, but he couldn't. There was so much looming in the horizon her didn't know what he needed to concentrate on. The war was no longer lingering at their doorstep, it was in their house and he felt hopeless. He needed to concentrate on the war at hand, but all he could think about was Dean and trying to find a way to save him. He knew Cash was too. Many nights he had woke and found her sitting in a chair reading books with her blue Mag light, trying to find some way to save Dean. The door to the hotel room opened and Dean stepped out. He had pulled his jeans on, the jeans he had been wearing since the day they found Cash beaten in the diner bathroom... that was three days ago.

"She said the demon was wearing a red dress," Dean said, crossing his arms over his dirty grey shirt. Sam ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. He knew he had, had a bad feeling about that woman. "Cash said that she was sent as a warning."

"Well she will be long gone by now," Sam said. Dean shook his head. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for her."

"Right."

"So what's the plan. We need to keep moving, it's not safe to stay here much longer."

"We'll leave tomorrow. Cash should be okay to travel by then."

"Okay," Sam replied. He looked over at his brother for one quick minute before his brown eyes looked towards the parking lot to watch the rain continue its assault on an already shattered world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 14:

Cash sat quietly in the back seat of the impala. They had been on the road for two days and they were just entering the state of Louisiana. She watched as the world passed by the window, just a constant blur of brown and green. The swelling in her face had gone down, including her lip. The cuts were still healing, but she was glad that her face was almost back to normal size. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat, his head leaning against the window and his sunglasses pulled over his hazel eyes. A heavy breathing came from his sleeping form and every now and then he would whisper something in his sleep that she couldn't understand. Sam was driving, his hands clenching the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. He looked back at Cash through the rear view mirror and she caught his gaze.

"I think we should stop in New Orleans," Cash said. "There will be definite demon action there."

"That makes sense.," Sam started. "Do you think your friend might be there since she's into hoodoo?" Sam couldn't stop thinking about this friend of Cash's that could probably save his brother. He needed to find her, even if she couldn't save him Sam needed to find her. He had to make sure, he had to know.

"I'm not positive, but I have a feeling she'll be there. New Orleans was always one of her favorite haunts."

"Then we'll go and check every place she goes and if we happen to stumble upon a demon we'll deal with it then," Sam said. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Cash eyeing him, her grey eyes filled with a strange kind of hope.

"I hope she's there too Sam," Cash said and then smiled. When Cash first met Sam she didn't know how to connect, was afraid that they might never. But now he was just another one of those people that she couldn't imagine her life without. Another person she could possibly lose in the war.

Dean crouched behind the large statue of an angel His gun at his side, ready to be used. He could see Sam squatting beside a tree and Cash was hiding behind a large headstone. The sound of running foot steps filled the cemetery as two figures rapidly approached them. The trio had heard of strange activity in the cemetery, so naturally they decided to investigate. Cash had suspected that it was a vampire lurking the area, but she wasn't positive. Dean on the other hand thought that it was probably some pissed off ghost so he brought salt, lighter fluid, and a shovel. Sam was just aggravated that no one could agree on what it was.

The sound of feet grew louder as the figures grew nearer to Dean's striking position. Someone was getting chased. He watched as Cash looked from her spot to the approaching forms and her brow furrowed. Dean couldn't contain his curiosity after Cash gave both him and Sam the signal to stay put. He peered through a small space in the statue and watched, frozen in place.

A young woman was running towards them with a large male twice her size on her heels. She was smiling and if Dean was right, it actually looked like she could have been laughing. She jumped and catapulted herself off a small headstone and came to a rolling stop, facing the enormous man. The man charged her, not seeing the silver stake she grabbed from the other side of the headstone and thrust up into his heart. The man gave a great howl before he fell to the ground with a muffled thud. The girl stood and reached down and yanked the stake from the man's chest, wiping the blood off on her soiled blue jeans. She could not have been any taller than 5'5". Her long auburn hair was in a wind swept mess around her shoulder and her blue eyes had a look of relief about them. She gave the dead man a swift kick with her black boots before she wiped the dirt off her hands onto a orange shirt she was wearing that said 'Every things bigger in Texas.'

"You guys can come out now," She said in a thick Irish accent. Cash was the first to stand. She looked over at the young woman in front of her and gave her a big smile. "Well, I'll be damned. Where the hell have you been. This place is crawling with nasties and I was startin' to think that I would have to take them all out my myself."

"We have bigger problems than vampires stalking grave yards Janis," Cash said. When Cash said the girls name, Sam's head snapped to attention.

"Like what kind of bigger problems?" Janis asked, her Irish accent thick.

"Like the war is no longer coming. It's here and we need your help... I need your help."

Janis' blue eyes looked from Cash to Dean, then finally to Sam. She smiled and gave Sam a playful wink, startling him a little.

"These John Winchester's boys?" Janis inquired.

"Yeah," Cash said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked suddenly. Janis looked back over at him a smirk on his face.

"You guys all have the same sad eyes. Your pa always had sad eyes."

"You knew our dad?" Dean asked, stepping closer.

"Sure, I think everyone I know knew your pa. Saved my life once or twice, but whose counting?" Janis looked Dean up and down before she let out a small laugh. "You must be Dean."

"How you know that?" He asked, his brow furrowing his brow.

"This one over here never stopped talking about you. She almost drove me completely insane," Janis said, trusting her thumb in Cash's direction.

"Oh, really," Dean said with a smirk. "What did she say about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well are you going to help us?" Cash asked, all sense of urgency in her voice.

"Of course. I just need to go to my room and get my things," Janis finished, motioning for them to follow her back to her hotel room that seemed to conveniently have a good view of the cemetery from the balcony window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Cash sat quietly in the cramped diner booth. Her head was rested against her left fist and she could feel the chill of the night coming through the large window beside her. She hadn't touched her food because she couldn't stop staring at Janis. She was shoveling her dinner into her mouth at an alarmingly fast rate. Dean hadn't noticed, being involved with his own food, but Sam was watching. He was watching the petite girl sitting next to him, his brows furrowed and his mouth a tiny bit agape.

Dean reached his hand over to Cash's plate and made a grab for her fires, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my food," Cash said quickly, her grey eyes now focusing on Dean.

"Your not eating them," Dean responded, making a face at her.

"I'm going to," Cash said grabbing a fry and shoving it into her mouth. "So when's the last time you ate anything Janis? You act like your starved," Cash finished, taking attention off herself.

"A couple of days maybe," Janis said before she took a drink of her soda.

"Why so long?" Sam asked. For some reason he was finding the little Irish girl very fascinating.

"I was hunting. My nerves get so out of wack that it's hard for me to keep anything down."

"How do you have energy to do the hunt then?" Sam asked.

"I'm full of energy Sammy," Janis responded with a smile.

"You can't call him Sammy," Dean shot quickly.

"Why not?" Janis asked defensively.

"Only I can call him that."

"Because you're his brother, right?"

"Exactly," Dean said. Cash rolled her eyes. They had way more important things to talk about, like saving Dean and saving the world from a massive demon take over.

"I don't mind," Sam said suddenly with a small tug at his lips when he saw the look on Dean's face. Cash was surprised herself. Sam never let anyone but Dean call him Sammy, not even her. The table fell silent as Dean and Janis stared each other down from across the table.

Cash was glad that they had found Janis, but if they were going to accomplish anything they all had to get along. Everyone just needed to swallow their pride and get over shit. If none of them could do that they would all be doomed.

"So has there been any demon activity around here?" Cash asked, defusing the tension between Dean and Janis.

"No, nothing. I haven't seen any signs of any demons which is funny because there always seems to be some demon in this city," Janis answered.

"I was sure that their would be some here," Cash said, scratching her forehead in frustration.

"We were just in Vegas and there weren't any there either," Sam said, looking like he just realized it.

"Maybe they won't be in the big cities," Dean started, getting the attention of the others. " Think about it for a minute. They know that big cities are the first place we'll look. So instead they go through the little towns first. Over run them and destroy them. It's quicker and would cause less attention. I mean that's what I would do," He finished, taking a drink of his lukewarm coffee.

"He's got a point," Janis grumbled.

"We need to find a way to track the signs," Sam said. All four of them were quiet, trying to think of someone. If Ash was still alive he would have been perfect. His computer was made for that type of thing, but that wasn't an option anymore. Cash smiled suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing the look of realization on Cash's face.

"Casey could do it," Cash answered.

"Casey Colt?" Janis asked, skepticism lacing her voice.

"That guy looks like he wouldn't even be able to start a computer," Dean said, shoving a few fires into his mouth. Cash watched him for a second, her brow crunched in frustration.

"Your thinking of Turk," Cash said flatly.

"Oh yeah! The guy you humped and dumped," Dean huffed.

'Look who's talking! You're the king of the old hump and dump," Cash growled.

"Your just mad that, since me, you have acquired bad taste in guys."

"Do I need to bring up Cassie."

"She was good in bed."

"Dean," Cash warned.

"What she was... there was just something about her that I couldn't get enough of."

"You're a bastard," Cash choked out, her voice barely a whisper. Her grey eyes looked sad and broken, rapidly growing red from tears wanting to fall from her eyes. Cash could take Dean talking about his random hook-ups, but Cassie was another story. Cash pushed Dean out of the booth seat and quickly got up. She looked back at the table, Sam and Janis eyeing her intently with sympathetic looks on their faces. "I'll see you back at the hotel," she finished, her voice becoming shaky as she tried to hold back a sob. Her gaze fell on Dean, his hazel eyes boring into her soul. She felt so naked, so hurt by his words.

When Cash looked at Dean, he knew he had made a mistake. He knew how sensitive the Cassie subject was with Cash. What he had done to her in the name of Cassie was something he wished he could take back. He wished he had never met Cassie. The hurt look on Cash's face made Dean's chest tighten. He went to say something to her but his words fell short as she turned and walked out the diner door, the sound of the ringing bell burning his ears. He started after her, but a sharp voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Janis said, her eyes flaming with anger.

"She's right," Sam chimed in. "She needs to be alone for awhile."

"Are you taking sides now Sammy!" Dean yelled, frustrated. Sam sputtered for an answer, but never got to give one, Dean was already out the door. He knew he needed to give Cash some time, but not much. He decided to go for a walk around the block, but by the time he got back to the hotel after the walk, her time was up.

Dean stood outside the hotel room, his hand resting on the cold door knob. Silence was the only thing he could hear from the room. He turned the knob slowly and walked into the room. A small night stand light was on, casting an eerie glow over the bed. Cash was laying on her stomach, one arm hanging over the side of the bed and the other tucked under her pillow. At one point she had changed into her pajamas, an old pair of gym shorts and a blue tank top. Her eyes were closed, but Dean could see the dried up tear tracks that ran over her cheeks. He walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down on the edge by Cash's hanging arm. He reached out and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face, his hand lingering momentarily.

"I'm so sorry Cash," Dean whispered. He went to get up, but a rough hand caught his wrist. He looked down and Cash's red puffy eyes were staring up at him.

"Don't leave," she whispered, her voice a bit scratchy. He nodded his head and she scooted over to make room for him on the bed. Dean laid down next to Cash, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," Cash said quietly, "I always have." Dean felt his heart tighten at her words. He wanted to say them back, but he thought it would only hurt both of them more. He didn't even have a year left.

"I love you too." The words slipped out before Dean could even stop himself, but it felt good to say them to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

" _Hey Cash, it's Casey. You told me to call you if I came across anything that might hint toward demon activity so I'm calling. There's a city in California that is showing a lot of the signs. It's not that small of a place, but I figured it was small enough to kinda fit into Dean's small town theory. Palm Springs, California. There have been reports of strange folks showing up at a bar called ' the village pub.' I don't really know if that means anything at all, but if it were me I would check that place out first. I hope your staying safe and Turk says that he misses you. Be careful Cash, don't go and do anything to heroic."_

The message ended with a blunt beep and Cash shut her phone quietly before she put it back into her jean pocket. She pulled the large paper cup from the soda dispenser and searched for the correct lid.

"So did the message say anything?" Janis asked as she took a bite from a Slim Jim she had no intentions in paying for.

"Casey said he has a lead. A place in California," Cash responded as she pushed a straw through the plastic lid. Janis shook her head in comprehension as she took another bite of her jerky.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on. You searched me out for a reason, and it wasn't just to help you kill some demons."

Cash let out a small sigh and looked out the convenience store window. Dean was pumping gas and looking over at Sam who had a map of North America spread across the hood of the impala. Sam was tracing some route with his finger and he shot Dean a look. Dean was laughing at something he had said.

"I need you to help me get Dean out of a deal with a demon," Cash rushed, looking over into the wide eyes of her friend. Janis was taken aback.

"What do you mean he made a deal? What kind of deal?" Janis asked in a hushed voice.

"To bring Sam back.."

"You mean, like from the dead, back?"

"Yes," Cash said as Janis threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Does he even know that Sam could not be all... Sammy? I mean you never bring people back, ever."

"I know, but please, I need you to help me on this," Cash pleaded. "I cant loose him."

Janis looked at her friend, her face so sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Did you talk to Michael?" Janis asked.

"He said he couldn't help."

"I don't know if I can either," Janis said quietly. "But I'll help you... only if he means that much to you."

"He does," Cash said quickly, her face lighting up a little.

"How long does he have?"

"Not even a year."

"Shit," Janis said, rubbing a hand trough her auburn hair, "I guess I best to work then. I'll look through my books, see what I can find."

"Just don't let Dean find out what your doing." Janis nodded to Cash in understanding. Janis looked out the window her friend had earlier and watched the man she was now trying to save. He was laughing with his brother and he had a huge smile on his face like he didn't have a care in the world. Her gaze shifted to Sam. He was laughing, but his eyes were still on the map in front of him. To her he emitted kindness. He didn't seem like one of those she would have to watch for, incase he turned for the worse. No one was ever brought back right, something always went wrong especially when one was dealing with demons. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked up from the map and locked eyes with her. He gave her a small smile and Janis' hand instinctively gave Sam a friendly wave. Ah hell, how could there be anything bad about the boy with the sweet smile that was quickly making the walls around her feelings crumble.

"Janis, you ready?" Cash asked, her grey eyes looking back at her friend. Janis gave a curt nod, heading out the door with the pocket of her hoodie filled with unpaid for Slim Jim's. Janis slowly walked towards the impala, one arm swinging slightly at her side. She popped the last of her recent Slim Jim into her mouth before she pulled the next one from her pocket.

Sam looked up when he heard the sound of shoes dragging across the pavement. He might have only known Janis for a couple of days, but he had never met anyone that dragged their feet like Janis. He was surprised that she could run like she could without tripping over her own feet.

"What are you eating?" Sam asked as he watched Janis take another bite of her jerky, pulling violently at it with her teeth.

"A Slim Jim. Do you want one?" She asked, pulling another from her pocket. Sam shook his head.

"You know that stuff is just garbage right?" He said, standing up straight as she approached him.

"One man's garbage is another man's lunch," Janis said, stopping by Sam's side. She leaned passed him to look at the map and Sam got a whiff of peppermint. Sam went to respond, but was interrupted by Dean's voice.

"Can I have one?" He asked, a pleading look in his hazel eyes. Janis looked over at him and threw one in his direction.

"Sweet," Dean said, as he caught the snack as it slid down the front of his jacket.

"Your welcome," Janis replied as she looked back down at the map. She started tracing a route with her finger, like Sam had done minutes before. He smiled at the look of utter concentration on her face.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked as he leaned down to get a better look at the map.

"Palm Springs, California. Cash got a message from Casey saying that there was some signs of demon activity in the area. Said that we should check it out."

"Who said Cash was leader?" Dean questioned as he put the gas nozzle back in its holster.

"Well I certainly don't see you coming up with any type of lead Dean, but when you do please share it with the rest of us," Cash said as she walked up behind him. Dean's hazel eyes narrowed in frustration. His frustration only getting worse as he watched Sam trying to stifle the smile on his face. He spun around to face Cash, ready to attack, but his words fell short. Her brow was arched high over her right eye, waiting for him to say something to her. She folded her arms over the front of her black AC/DC shirt as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You got something to say to me Dean?" Cash almost laughed at the confused look on his face. He had no idea when he lost his position as a leader in their small outfit of demon hunters. He scratched at his sandy blonde hair before he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Does this mean that now that your our fearless leader that you want to drive my car?" Dean asked, pulling out his keys and dangling them in front of Cash. Her eyes grew wide and her had shot out to grab them.

"What do you think I am, Crazy?" Dean asked with a laugh as he pulled his key out of Cash's reach and headed for the driver side door.

"Do I get to pick the music at least?" Cash asked nicely, holding back the obscene name she wanted to call him. For as long as she could remember she wanted to drive his damn car and he would never let her. Dean let out a small laugh before his eyes met with Cash's across the roof of the car.

"Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts her cake hole."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Chapter 17:

Sam looked down at the piece of paper that had an address scribbled across its surface. He was standing on the sidewalk outside of the establishment that Casey had phoned to Cash a few days prior. He squinted his brown eyes as he looked up at the sign at the entrance to the bar. It was a blue sign that read "The Village Pub" in gold letters. It wasn't only a bar, it doubled as a restaurant during the day Sam noticed as he saw a family eating a quiet lunch. He heard a throat clear beside him and jumped slightly. He looked over and saw grey questioning eyes looking up at him.

"Well are we going to go in or are we just going to stand out on the sidewalk and look longingly into the building?" Cash asked, raising her brow.

"Do you think it was a good idea leaving Dean and Janis alone back at the hotel?" Sam asked as he made his way toward the entrance. "I mean they don't seem to get along very well."

"They'll be fine. Besides, Dean is probably asleep by now and Janis is probably doing research in those books of hers," Cash responded with a very small smile.

"Has she found anything yet?' Sam asked hopefully, but the small shake of Cash's head sent Sam's hope fleeing. Cash gave him a small nudge with her elbow and started walking into the establishment. She scanned the place for an employee. Cash spotted a blonde woman behind the bar drying glasses. Cash elbowed Sam slightly as she started to walk ahead of him, getting Sam to follow. When they approached the bar the woman looked up from what she was doing ans her face instantly broke out into a smile when she caught the sight of Sam with her brown eyes.

"Ma'am I'm Detective Lane and this is my partner Detective Small," Cash said with a smile as she flashed her fake badge at the employee quickly, "We have gotten some reports of a strange character coming around here the last couple of days, would you know who I was talking about?" Sam stood quietly by Cash, wanting to make a comment about her calling him small. Cash had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think I know who your referring to. He's tall, blonde hair and his eyes... there this weird pink color," The Blonde said. Cash eyes opened wide, her head snapping in the direction of the blonde. Sam's eyes furrowed in confusion at her reaction.

"Does he come every night?" Cash asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. He usually shows up at about nine."

"I think that's all that we need. Thank you for your time," Cash said, heading for the car in a hurry. Sam followed suit, reaching out for her arm once they got to the car.

"What's the matter Cash? What's wrong?" Sam asked, turning her to face him.

"This is no demon were dealing with," Cash said quietly, her face going a little pale.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Get in the car. I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel."

Janis sat on her bed reading through a book on demonology she had gotten from her brother on her sixteenth birthday. There was no information on making deals with demons and ways to break them. She let out a huff as she tossed the book on the bed beside her. Dean was sitting at the small, round table cleaning his guns. One of his eyebrows went up at her quiet outburst.

"What's got you all riled up?" Dean asked as he wiped down his favorite 9mm. Janis' blue eyes peered over at Dean. He wasn't even looking at her, he was just stroking his gun lovingly.

"You know if you put all the effort into a person like you do into your guns and car, maybe you could have a good relationship with someone," Janis said from her spot on the bed. Dean stopped what he was doing and looked over at her, his hazel eyes angry.

"You don't know anything about me," Dean said coldly.

"I know enough. All Cash ever did was talk about Dean Winchester... and it wasn't all good you know. And the part that gets me is that you love her. I can tell by the way you look at her, such want in your eyes. But you sit there like the stubborn bastard that you are and don't act upon it."

"What the hell do you know about it Janis. I can't right now, it's not the time," Dean said, setting the gun down in frustration.

"It's never the right time, but you just have to go for it anyway. My mum always use to tell me that love never come at the right moment, and that's what makes it worth fighting for."

"Yeah well when you aren't going to be around in a year there really is no point to it," Dean let slip. He looked over at Janis, but she didn't seemed surprised. Someone must have told her. "She'll just end up broken hearted."

"Well she is going to end up that way if you act on your feelings or not. Plus she won't be the only broken hearted person around. Everyone on this fuckin' Earth is broken hearted. If I were you I would want to have all the sex and lovin' with the person I loved before I kicked the bucket," Janis finished as she leaned against the headboard.

"Speaking of wanting someone," Dean said, trying to get the conversation off of himself, "I see the way you look at Sammy."

"What are you going on about?" Janis asked, trying to dodge it, but when her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, Dean smiled.

"I knew it... You want him bad!" Dean teased, getting a growl out of Janis.

"Shut it Dean!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Dean easily dodged it, but it hit the person coming into the room right in the face.

"Sorry Sam!" Janis exclaimed, while Dean laughed like an idiot. Cash entered the room behind Sam and slammed the door shut, making everyone quiet. Sam went and sat on the edge of Janis' bed as Janis sat up and watched her friend pace the room.

"What's going on Cash," Dean asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We have a problem," Cash said as she plopped down in the abandoned chair at the table.

"What type of problem?" Dean asked.

"The big kind."

"Does it have to do with the demon at that pub?" Janis asked, finally joining in.

"It's not a demon," Cash started, looking at Janis. "It's Samael."

Janis froze, her blue eyes locking with her friends gray ones. She actually felt the air get knocked out of her lungs when that name was uttered form Cash's lips.

"Shit," Janis finally breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"So who is this Samael?" Sam asked looking back at Janis and then at Cash.

"Samael is a Grigori. The accuser, seducer, and destroyer... or know to many as the Angel of Death."

"The Angel of Death? I thought that guy was a myth. I mean there's reapers, but the Angel of Death?" Dean said, sounding skeptical. Cash just shook her head.

"He was kicked out of heaven, stripped of his duties. Reapers came after him, to do his job."

"But there evil," Dean said.

"There not all evil Dean. Most do there job according to rule, ones that don't are usually being controlled by something evil," Janis replied.

"Back to this Samael, so he doesn't have his power anymore?" Sam asked.

"Not entirely, but he's still extremely dangerous." Cash said with a sigh.

"So how do we get close to him?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Use bait," Cash said locking eyes once again with Janis. "Female bait."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural (oh but I so wish I did). The only thing I own in this story is my original characters. Oh and I don't own Van Helsing. That's where I got Cash's family name from, but I know you knew that. Thought I would mention it anyway.

Note: the village pub is a real place that I have been to on many different occasions and it is in palm springs. I just thought that it might be best that I add that.

Chapter 18:

She leaned against the small bathroom sink, her hands resting on the basin. Her grey eyes peered into the small, dingy mirror and examined her reflection. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders and as straight as she could get it. Cash was wearing a small red dress that went down to about the middle of her thigh. Her eyes were smoky and her black heels gave off the perfect 'fuck me' vibe. The exact thing that she knew Samael would fall for. Cash ran her hand up her left arm before she let out the breath she had been holding and entered the room.

Sam and Janis were sitting on Janis' bed packing a small brown backpack full of supplies and Dean was looking out the hotel room window, chewing on his left thumb. Cash cleared her throat and threw her arms out when the three looked in her direction. Sam's eyes shot up in surprise and Janis let out a whistle.

"Well don't you clean up nice," Janis said with a smile as she stuffed a small knife into the backpack. "Don't you agree Sam," Janis finished, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam said hurriedly, getting a small smile out of Cash.

"I don't like this plan," Dean said loudly. His hazel eyes full of concern and anger.

"Dean we already went through this. It's best if I do it because I know the most about him and I'm more familiar with the Grigori than Janis," Cash said with a huff. Dean's gaze went from Cash to the pair on the bed that were looking at him with identical unwavering stares. Dean walked briskly towards Cash, grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cash asked in a hushed rage.

"I cant let you do this Cash," Dean said, letting go of her arm. He had one of the saddest looks on his face that Cash had ever seen.

"Why? Dean you know that I'm the best person to do this."

"I just.. You could get hurt," Dean said lamely, making Cash roll her eyes.

"This wouldn't be the first time that you have used me as bait you know."

"It's different this time, it's too dangerous." Cash looked at Dean for a minute and took him in. She had never seen him so distraught before, especially over her doing her part of the job.

"You know Dean, instead of feeding me all this bull about how dangerous it is, why don't you wish me luck and..." Cash started, but was stopped by Dean's hand touching her cheek lightly. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her, lightly at first, but then with more want. When he finally broke the kiss Cash's lipstick was lightly covering his mouth.

"Just be careful and... I love you," Dean said. Cash didn't know what had gotten into Dean, but she was liking it.

"Okay," Cash said with a nod of her head, a small twitch of a smile on her face. Her hand reached out for the door knob and she yanked it open. She saw Sam's head whip in her direction, Janis just giving her a quick glance. Dean pushed his way out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket from a small chair. He threw it on and grabbed his keys as he stuffed his cell phone in his jacket pocket.

"Are we ready?" Sam asked, standing up from his place on Janis' bed.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cash said with a devious smile. She was scared shitless, but she knew that if they could get Samael that it would be a big win for the good guys. Sam gave her a quick nod before leaving the hotel room, Cash close behind. Janis stood from the bed and grabbed the small backpack, throwing it over her shoulder. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Dean, making him shift on his feet a little.

"What?" Dean asked her finally as she approached him.

"You got ah..." Janis started, taping her finger to her lip. Dean's brows furrowed in confusion before they shot up towards his hairline. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, seeing some lipstick on the back of his hand when he pulled it away.

"Thanks, for you know..." Dean started, but Janis put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't mention it," Janis said, giving him a light slap on the shoulder as she exited the room.

Cash sat at the bar lightly sipping at her Martini. Janis was just outside at one of the sitting tables, drinking a beer and pretending to listen to some random guys conversation, while Sam was standing out by the front entrance and Dean waited very impatiently in his car in the parking structure next door. Cash had seen Samael right when she had first got to the place. He was sitting at a round booth surrounded by women. He had on a black button up shirt and dark denim jeans. His blonde hair was in perfect disarray, but his eyes where what gave him away. The creature would never be able to hide his eyes. He had been watching her since she had gotten her martini and, from what she could tell, had not taken his inhuman eyes off of her ever since. From where Cash was sitting she could feel his confidence and arrogance, it was coming off him like shockwaves.

Cash looked over at him finally, giving him a soft smile as an invitation. She could see Janis watching her through the large window and give Sam a signal as Samael got up and headed for Cash. His stride was all confidence, women and even men watching him as he made his way over to Cash.

"Is this seat taken," he asked, gesturing to an empty stool.

"Be my guest," Cash said with a smile, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He sat down swiftly reaching a hand out to her.

"Sam," He said. His voice was smooth as silk. Cash didn't hesitate when she took his offered hand.

"Cash." She saw one of his perfect eyebrows arc in interest.

"Cash. That's an interesting name. Can I buy you another drink?"

"Sure," Cash said, quickly drinking the last of her Martini. Samael gestured for the bartender to make her another and then turned his attention back to her.

"So what's a lovely thing like you doing here all alone?"

"Just looking for a good time," Cash said as seductively as she could. She heard a commotion on the dance floor and quickly looked over.

She didn't see Samael slip a quick dissolving pill into the drink that was set in front of her. When she turned back Samael was looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Cash didn't know it, but he knew exactly who she was and knew who her friends where that were spread out all over the place. He wasn't exactly after her, but he didn't want to turn away from having a little fun with one of the most know hunters of her time. He watched as she took a large gulp of her drink and his smile grew wider.

"How about you and me get out of here. I have a limo out back waiting for me," Samael said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. He knew she wouldn't say no if she was trying to capture him.

"Okay," Cash said. She downed the rest of her Martini and he took her hand and lead her out of the place.

By the time he had dragged her out of the building, her vision started to swim and she felt her strength quickly fleeting. At that moment she knew she had been drugged. Cash could hear the sound of squealing tires coming towards her and then heard them skid to a stop. A car door opened and she was quickly pushed in. Cash felt the car begin to move and she quickly started to panic as she felt a hand going up her dress. She felt cold metal slip away from her as Samael disarmed her of the small dagger she was carrying with her. He made a tsk noise as he moved her limp head to look at him. She had lost all control of her body. The only thing she could feel was the wild thumping of her heart in her chest.

"Oh Cash," Samael started with a sigh, "We are going to have so much fun and your friends are never going to find you."

Dean had gotten restless as soon as he had gotten news of Samael making contact with Cash. He couldn't just sit in his car so he quickly got out and walked over to a half wall of the parking structure. He was on the second level of the structure that gave him a perfect overhead view of the back ally behind the pub. It seemed like Cash had been in there for hours and he could bearly stand it anymore. He didn't like that he felt like he was sitting this one out, but he really didn't like that they had all decided to feed Cash to the beast. He was pulled out of thought when he heard the squeal of tires coming down the ally. When he looked down, his heart fell to his stomach. Cash was being held up by, what he could only guess, Samael. She looked like she had been drugged, the way her arms hung limply at her sides. The limo was heading for the two and Dean bolted for the stairs. The minute his feet hit the ally way pavement he was in a dead run, trying to follow the limo.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he tried to pursue them on foot.

"Cash!" He yelled as he helplessly watched the limo speed away with the woman he loved inside of it.

Author's note:

– So what do you guys think? Is it getting stupid? Are my characters unbelievable? I'm just curious of what you guys think of it. Oh and thanks for reading.


End file.
